Venturing into the Arcverse
by Draco711
Summary: Welcome one and all as we will journey across the Arcverse. Which universe will we see? Who will be who? Well, lets jump on in the movie theater.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of Guests

**Venturing Int The Arcverse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any content that will appear in this journey.**

* * *

**Ch. 1: The Arrival of Guests**

A man was currently washing dishes whistling a tune that seems to belong to a song from Skillet called Undefeated. Well, that what he thinks it is anyway. Now many are wondering who this fellow is, but I assure you that you already know who this guy is. I mean, he's the guy who let me co-host with him and two others. His name is-

"Naruto, who are you narrating to?" the man asks.

"Oh no one," Naruto answers "That's Draco711, but just call him Draco for short. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and we're here to-Gak!" He was suddenly slapped away as Draco appeared annoyed. He then smiled turning toward the Fourth Wall and spoke:

"Sorry about that, I'm not too sure what he was going for, so don't worry. A new chapter for one of my-" A rumbling sound began going through the building causing him to stop speaking. He looks around confused on what was happening till he sighs in realization. He asks:

"Naruto, where's Natsu and Happy?"

"Oh, they entered a room that housed a home theater and started doing something."

"Damn it!" Draco rushed off to said room to try and stop them. Unfortunately, by the time he got there, it was too late. A portal had opened up and deposited nine people. Nine people that he knows: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren , Sun Wukong, and Neptune Vasilias. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asks:

"Why?"

"Thought it would be fun." Natsu answers, grinning.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"…Sigh. Okay, okay, let's do this." Draco said, moving toward the group of students. Speaking of said students-

"Where the hell are we?" Yang asks, looking around.

"I don't know," Weiss answers "One minute we're in our dorm room, the next we're here."

"Same with us." Ren spoke up.

"Ditto for us." Sun said.

"But wait…where is Jaune?" Pyrrha asks, looking for the team leader of JNPR. This brought the other student's attention as they didn't see the blonde knight anywhere among them.

"Maybe the aliens missed him when they abducted us!" Nora exclaims.

"I doubt that's the reason," Ren said, "But I do wonder how we got here?"

"Or who brought us here to be exact." Weiss clarified.

"Sorry, but that would be my co-hosts." Draco said. The nine students all jumped back, weapons at the ready. They saw Draco with hands in the air in an act of surrender as Natsu had his behind his head as Happy was eating a fish (Blake drooled a bit at the fish upon seeing it). The one who spoke, Draco, had an apologetic smile while the other two wore grins. Seeing they felt no threat coming from the three, the students put their weapons away. Ruby steps up and asks:

"Who are you and where are we?"

"My name is Draco711, an alias yes but to hide my true name. But just call me Draco. These two idiots-"

"Jerk!" the two shouts, surprising the group of a talking cat.

"-Are Natsu Dragneel and Happy Dragneel. And there is one other co-host whose name is Naruto Uzumaki. As for where you are, you are in my humble home in my home theater."

"Hmm, well nice to meet you! I'm Ruby Rose!"

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Bella-"

"Booty." Yang coughs.

"-donna." Blake glares at Yang who had a too innocent grin on her face.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Nnnnnorrrraaaa Valkyrieeee!"

"Lie Ren."

"Sup, Sun Wukong."

"Neptune Vasilias."

"Well, greetings are out the way. So might as well start explaining on why you are here." Draco said.

"Yes, that is what we like to know on why you brought us to your home." Weiss spoke up, crossing her arms.

"I didn't bring you here, they did as they want you to watch something akin to movies."

"Like a movie binge night?" Yang asks.

"Yes."

"And what would the movies be?" Blake asks.

"The Multiverse." The group didn't reply right away. Reason is that they thought they misheard him. The first time. So, Ren spoke up:

"Sorry, can you repeat that please."

"You heard correctly; you will be watching the Multiverse. A realm that holds multiple universes which basically near, if not already is, infinite. Now, who all here aware of the Multiverse theory?" Only four of the nine hands rose up belonging to: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Ren.

"Ruby, you heard about the Multiverse theory?" Weiss asks, surprised.

"Yeah, comic books." Ruby answers. Weiss rolls her eyes at the answer.

"Yes, the theory that for every decision one makes, another universe is born based on the decision the person didn't make. Example being is Ruby decides she wants to be a Huntress; another universe is born where she doesn't choose to be a Huntress."

"Whoa…so we have the potential of creating a universe based on our decisions?" Yang asks.

"Yes. But for this viewing, you will be viewing the universes that surrounds a very important individual."

"Oh? And who will that be?" Neptune asks.

"Jaune Arc." This got the students attention at that detail. Viewing universes that shows Jaune as the important key element got them interested, though Weiss silently scoffs. She doubts that Jaune would be that important to have impacted these universes to such degree.

"Excuse me, I have two questions." Pyrrha said.

"Ask away." Draco replies.

"My first question is what happened to Jaune?"

"Oh, apparently Natsu and Happy decided to bring him in later. And that means others will be joining us." Draco made a mental note in placing their weapons in a safe place as he knows who will be arriving possibly during the third or fourth viewing.

"Second question is, will we be able to use what we see in these universes to help Jaune?"

"Hmm," Draco opened up the menu list of what they will be seeing "Unfortunately no. You won't only be seeing universes that ties with yours, but universes that is completely unrelated to your universe as well. Also…I'm going to have to wipe your memory of a universe that can possibly influence your future no matter how much I want to." This saddened them that they can't help their friend, that whatever universe that is related to theirs will be wiped from their memory. Even Weiss, who don't particularly like the Arc, wanted to help him as a friend.

"Anyway, yeah. With that knowledge in mind, would you like to get this movie night started?" Draco asks, Natsu and Happy grinning. The students looks among one another for a moment before Ruby answers:

"Let's get this movie started."

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: Hey awesome readers, I bet you were surprised that the normal intro was missing. Sorry, me and the others will be hosting our guests, but I will stop by for this ending Author's Note. I decided, after reading others, I want to do my own. I will be doing suggestions, but only if I know what it is by either seeing it or played it etc. I have quite a few ideas as well. So if you're ready to see the Arcverse; favorite, follow and leave a review for the story. I will try and answer your reviews to the best of my ability in the next chapter. Also, the poll of 'Which Ranger you like Best?' is still up and running. Please head on my profile and vote on which Red Ranger and/or Sixth Ranger you like best (Okay, maybe I should change the title). But till we meet again. And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto

**RWBY: Venturing into The Arcverse**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: If you mean on what I will have them react to, I will try to do so. And thank you for voting.**

**X3runner: Thank you for voting. I could tell you, but that would be telling. More would arrive at the end of this chapter.**

**Haseo55: Answer for who will be joining is the same as X3runner. I will try and do worlds I haven't seen yet. I may do similar ones like Dragonball and Jojo with my own take but I will do others I haven't seen done. And I haven't seen Kamen Rider.**

**BlueJack22: The game Sonic Adventure? I haven't played that.**

**the Composcreator: Kamen Rider no, Gundam yes as I have ideas for it of two/three series, Kekkai Sensen no.**

**Mrsiri: Don't believe I saw Taken.**

**Guest1: Thank you for the vote.**

**Guest2: Haven't seen it.**

**Guest3: Watch parts of it, but not fully to grasp it. Do know what you're talking about.**

**Guest4: Hmm, I don't have a set pairing, so be prepared to see multiple pairings featuring Jaune and how his universe ladies may/may not take to him. Chance for harem-Possible.**

**Guest5: Haven't heard of it.**

**Gryphon: I seen a Fate Stay Night which was when Shirou was Saber master but Rin became Saber master to save Shirou (still think Rin should let Shirou become Saber master after everything was done) but haven't seen any other variant.**

**Alvelvnor: Possible, but I might have to ask the author's permission and ask for their help. If I did do so without permission, chances are I will have to take the chapter down if ask to do so by the author.**

**WearyCurmudgeon: May read them but again, have to ask permission. If not, have to take down if ask to do so by the author.**

**guillermocejas767: Hmm Logan as in Wolverine? I remember watching one, have to see it again and I could do a few Jojo episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the content in this story.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Naruto**

"Hmm…which universe should be viewed first?" Draco thought. He was scrolling through the list of universes, trying to figure out what to show first. There are so many options to choose from. But which should be viewed first? He continues shuffling till he remembers a very important detail to the viewings. He said:

"Forgot to tell you that their will be viewings where the content will be…rated M. For obvious reasons but also-"

"Sexual mature themes." Natsu finishes, grinning.

"Wait…what?!" Weiss exclaims shocked.

"Oh? So, we get to see Vomit Boy and P-Money get it on like rabbits?" Yang asks.

"Y-Yang!?" Pyrrha yelps, face turning red.

"Yes," Draco answers then thought "She won't be the only one though, that's for sure." He found a universe, and smiles as this will be a good starter.

"Hey, what I miss?" Naruto asks, entering the room.

"Nothing, I'm about to start the first one." Naruto nods and took a seat next to Natsu and Happy in the co-host section. Looking around and seeing everyone is ready, he picked up an orb shaped like a Pokeball. He tossed it up into the air, where it opened, and a white glow shot out and into the screen. Thus, starting up the movie.

** Twelve years ago, a Nine Tailed Fox suddenly appeared and terrorized the village. Its tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore. The ninja rose up to defend their village.**

** "Don't let it near the village! We have to hold it back till the Fourth Hokage arrives!" a ninja yells, blood dripping down his face.**

** "It's coming closer! Hold the attack a little longer!" another ninja yells out. Suddenly, a giant toad appeared, standing across from the Nine Tails.**

** One shinobi faced the Nine Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and sealed it in a human child. This shinobi is known as…the Fourth Hokage.**

"Wow, what a way to start it off." Yang comments.

"So…is everyone in this a ninja?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, they are. And before anyone asks; no, they don't use Aura. The power they use is called chakra." Draco answers.

"Hmm, interesting." Weiss said, making a note that not all universes uses Aura.

**An image of a baby with a seal on his stomach then appeared, revealing the human child the Nine Tails is sealed into.**

"Look Renny! It's baby Jaune!" Nora exclaims.

"Yes Nora, I see." Ren said.

"Aww~ he's so adorable~" Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang cooed. Weiss and Blake thought so too but didn't voice their opinion lest they want Yang to tease them.

"Hmm, I was more adorable when I was a baby." Sun comments.

"Ha! As if." Neptune responds.

**The image changed to show a twelve-year-old Jaune running while laughing. He was carrying a can of paint, and the fact two chunin was chasing him, he must've painted on something important. Jaune then began jumping about buildings with the chunin in hot pursuit which revealed he painted the Hokage monument.**

** "Haha! You losers can't catch me!" Jaune states, grinning. He ran down a back way with the chunin following. However, the scene didn't change.**

"Hey, what gives? I want to see Fearless Leader outrun and escape them." Nora said.

"Wait for it." Naruto responds, grinning.

** A square that looks out of place on the wooden fence. It is then revealed to be a camouflage tarp as Jaune lowered it. He grins as he looks in the direction the chunin went.**

** "Hahaha! What a bunch of losers, falling for that old trick!" Jaune laughs.**

** "Oh really," a voice spoke before yelling "JAUNE!" The person revealed to be-**

"Dad?!" Ruby and Yang exclaims, shocked.

"That's your dad?" Blake asks.

"Yeah," Yang answers "How does he know Jaune?"

"In this universe, he is Jaune's first sensei." Draco answers.

"Oh really? That's amazing!" Ruby cheers. Draco wanted to say something but decided to let the viewing continue.

** "Gah!" Jaune shouts surprised, falling on his butt as he turned around "Where did you come from sensei? And what are you doing here?"**

** "I should be asking you that," Taiyang retorts "Why are you out of class?" The scene then changed to reveal an academy. Taiyang spoke:**

** "I'm at the end of my rope Jaune. You failed last years graduation and the one before that. Tomorrow you got another chancer but you're messing up again."**

"He failed twice already?" Pyrrha asks, shocked.

"Yup, he attempted twice before and failed. Those some could argue that he really wasn't trying the first two times. And right now, he's on his third attempt." Naruto answers.

"He won't…strike out, will he?' Yang asks. She couldn't help but grin at the pun while the others groan.

"We'll let you see for yourself." Draco answers.

** "Hmph." Jaune responds, looking off. An angry tick mark appeared on Taiyang's head. He turned toward the class and states:**

** "Fine! Because you missed it Jaune, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"**

** "Awww…" the class groans. The students all got up and got in line. Taiyang began calling out names. Then-**

** "Alright. Blake here, lets do it." Blake said.**

"Look Blakey, you're in this!" Yang said, shaking her partner.

"Yes, I see," Blake replies "Please stop shaking me."

** Blake transformed into an exact copy of Taiyang. After seeing everything is in order, he said:**

** "Transformed into me, good." Blake undid the transformation and cheered:**

** "Yes, I did it," But her Inner self: "Righteous!" Back to her outer self "Adam, did you see that?!"**

That name caused Blake to freeze up. She didn't think she would see her former mentor, friend…lover in this universe. But…she should've expected it when Yang's and Ruby's dad showed up. She hoped no one saw her reaction as she regained her composure. Unfortunately, her team did notice her reaction. They look to one another, and nods in agreement to confront Blake about it.

** "Adam Taurus-Uchiha." Taiyang calls.**

"Taurus-Uchiha." Blake mutters.

"In this universe, some or most has two last names." Draco explains.

"It's usually due to them being part of a clan." Naruto adds.

"What about Jaune?" Pyrrha asks.

"His last name is Arc-Uzumaki." Draco answers.

** Adam stepped up and transformed into Taiyang. Like Blake, he got a passing mark. He undid the jutsu and walked away without saying anything. Next up, Taiyang called Jaune.**

** "This is a waste of time, Jaune." Ren said, annoyed.**

"Renny! Its you!" Nora exclaims.

"Yes Nora, I know." Ren responds.

** "We always pay for your screwups." Yang adds, annoyed as well.**

"There goes me." Yang said, grinning.

** "Like I care." Jaune said, stepping up. As he did, the screen zoomed in on another student who is pressing her pointer fingers against one another.**

** "Jaune, do your best." Weiss thought, blushing lightly.**

"Weiss, it's you!" Ruby shouts, hugging said girl

"And it seems you have a thing for Vomit Boy." Yang teased. Weiss glared at Yang but didn't reply. There is no way she would fall for the blonde idiot. It's a good thing that isn't the case in their own universe as she's happy with the budding relationship building with Neptune. Pyrrha smiles, a bit sad, but happy for Jaune. At least there is a universe where Weiss has feelings for him.

"Maybe there is a universe where we are together." Pyrrha thought.

** "Transform!" Jaune shouts. Jaune transformed, but instead of transforming into Taiyang, he transformed into a sexy female version of himself. His, or rather her, hair reached the middle of her back. She wore no clothing as the smoke of the transformation covered her ample bust and private area. Taiyang was shocked before flying back with a nosebleed. Jaune undid the jutsu laughing:**

** "Hahahaha! You fell for my Sexy Jutsu!"**

"Oh, it was sexy alright." Yang comments, grinning a bit lustfully. Blake was writing down notes quickly, a slight nosebleed of her own was shown. Ruby wasn't sure if she should look away or not so simply turned a shade of red. Pyrrha face was red as well as she fanned herself. Nora had covered Ren's eyes to shield him. Sun and Neptune both whistled at the jutsu while trying to keep from outright gawking, Neptune failing worse than Sun.

"How could the me in that universe fall in love with someone like that?!" Weiss shrieks, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"We could answer for you but will let a future viewing answer it for you." Natsu answers. Weiss huffs as she sat back down in her seat, arms crossed.

** "STOP WITH THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Taiyang yells, tissues in his nose. After all the students went up, class continued like normal. The scene then switched to the Hokage Monument. Jaune was cleaning off the paint he placed as Taiyang watched him to make sure he didn't run off.**

** "This sucks…loser…" Jaune grumbles.**

** "You're not going home till every speck of paint is cleaned off." Taiyang states.**

** "…So what?! It's not like anyone is waiting at home for me!" Jaune responds before returning to his task.**

This caused the nine students to just stare at the screen.

"Uh…mind clarifying that.:" Neptune said.

"…In this universe, Jaune's parents are dead." Happy informs. This shocked the students that Jaune is basically an orphan in this universe. And what's even more shocking is he's training to become a ninja despite what it did to his parents.

"Is there anyone there to help him?" Ruby asks. Draco, Naruto, Natsu and Happy internally grimaced, but motioned to the viewing. It meant the viewing will provide the answer. They also realized how that answer might affect Blake.

** Taiyang looked at Jaune for a moment. After said moment, he called out to Jaune. Once he had his attention, he said:**

** "Once you clean this up…how about we go get some ramen? The good stuff." He heard a gasp, and he looks to Jaune. Jaune was looking at him in amazement as he then shouts:**

** "Talk about some serious motivation! I'll get his cleaned up in no time!"**

"He's going to clean all that for just some ramen?" Weiss asks, incredulous.

"Well, to get Ruby to clean her room, dad would offer a plate of cookies," Yang explains "You'll be amazed how fast she will get it done. Its like she set a world record."

** The scene changed over to a ramen shop named Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Jaune is currently slurping from his bowl of ramen. Taiyang then spoke up:**

** "Jaune, why did you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you do know who they are, don't you?"**

** "Course I do *slurping*…Everyone knows them. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best, undefeated ninja champs." An image of the Fourth face of the Hokage Monument appeared above Jaune as he continued "And the Fourth Hokage was the one who saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing."**

** "Then why did you-" Taiyang started.**

** "Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me. Jaune, the next Hokage! I'm going to be a ninja legend!"**

"That's right, Fearless Leader! Be the greatest ninja to ever live!" Nora shouts.

"It certainly shows he's aiming high." Sun said, grinning.

"But will he be able to achieve it?' Neptune asks.

"I know Jaune will be able to achieve it," Pyrrha assures "He has the determination to achieve his goals once he puts his mind to it."

** Taiyang looks surprised as Jaune continued:**

** "Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it!"**

"Disrespecting him? What?" Yang wonders confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Ruby asks.

"…To keep it short, he is hated by the entire village basically." Draco answers. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Jaune was hated by the entire village. What happened to cause that?

"Why?" Blake asks.

"And didn't Weiss counterpart seem to have feelings for him?" Yang adds.

"Your question will be answered in a future viewing Yang and as for yours Blake, just continue viewing this one." Natsu answers. The students look to one another before sitting back.

** "Um…sensei, I have a little favor to ask." Jaune said.**

** "You want another bowl?" Taiyang asks.**

** "Uh-uh, I want to try on your headband. Come on, please!"**

** "Oh this? No way. You can only wear the Leaf headband when you finally graduate from the Academy and become a ninja. You need to pass the exam tomorrow to graduate."**

** "That is so uncool!"**

** "Haha hey, is that why you took off your goggles?"**

** "Urk! I want another bowl!" The next day arrives as well as the exam. Now the scene returns to the Ninja Academy.**

** "We will now begin the final exam," Taiyang states "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu."**

** "Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great, I'm never going to pass!" Jaune thought, panicked.**

"His worst technique? How can he pass if he needs to work on the one thing needed to pass?" Weiss asks.

"Maybe he will luck out." Sun suggests.

"I don't think it will work out." Ren said, but everyone can tell he hope it works out.

"Come on Jaune, you can do it." Pyrrha thought.

** "Alright, get it together Jaune! You can do this!" Jaune thought as he entered the testing room. He formed the handsign and began generating his chakra. He then shouts:**

** "Clone Jutsu!" A poof of smoke formed and when it lowered, it revealed Jaune and a lame clone. Jaune looked freaked out as Taiyang eye twitch in annoyance before yelling:**

** "YOU FAIL!"**

** "Agghhh!" Jaune responds. Taiyang sighs as he watched Jaune till:**

** "Taiyang-sensei. He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate." Cardin spoke.**

"What the hell?!" Yang shouts.

"What is he doing there?!" Nora asks, angry at seeing the bully.

"He's a sensei in this universe." Draco answers. All the students look to him gobsmacked as if they couldn't believe it. And they couldn't believe it.

** "This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him." Jaune looks hopeful that they may pass him despite his lousy clone.**

** "Cardin-sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Jaune could only create one and look at it. It's pitiful." Jaune grits his teeth growling when Taiyang finishes "I can't pass him." The scene changed to show outside of the Academy as the students are with their parents. The parents were congratulating their child at their success on becoming a ninja. However, over by a tree on a lone swing, sat Jaune. He watched on, expression downcast and longing.**

"Don't be sad Jaune-Jaune! There is always next year!" Nora said, attempting to comfort her leader despite knowing he won't hear her.

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll have it down next year!" Ruby adds.

"But…that's horrible. Imagine being the only one to not graduate and become a huntsman." Sun said. This caused everyone to look toward one another and decided to take their studies more seriously.

** "There, it's that boy. He's the only one who failed." A female said.**

** "Serves him right." Another responds, glaring at Jaune.**

** "Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja."**

"He'll be more of a ninja than you, you bitch." Yang growls.

** "I mean, he's the boy who-"**

** "Shh, we're not allowed to talk about that." Jaune put his goggles back on as someone landed next to him. He looks over and saw Cardin. In the back of the crowd stood Taiyang and Third Hokage Ozpin.**

"Headmaster is in this one too?" Weiss asks.

"And he's the Hokage at that." Blake adds.

"It does fit him." Ren said.

** Ozpin spoke, "Taiyang, there is something we need to talk about." It returned to the swing to show Jaune had went off with Cardin. The scene changed once again to a sunset as Jaune and Cardin sat on a balcony.**

** "Taiyang's tough, but he's not against you." Cardin said.**

** "Then why? Why only me?" Jaune asks.**

** "He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents, no family."**

"Huh? What about me and Yang?' Ruby asks, looking to Draco.

"In this universe, you have no relation to Taiyang nor one another." Draco explains.

"Oh…poor dad…poor Jaune…"

"Right there with you sis." Yang said, wrapping Ruby in a one-arm hug.

** "But this time, I really wanted to graduate." Jaune said, softly.**

** "Heheh, then I guess I have to tell you." Cardin responds.**

** "Huh?"**

** "It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it."**

** "…A secret?" Jaune thought. Another scene change revealed it to be night as it appeared in Taiyang's home. Taiyang is reflecting on the conversation he had with the Hokage.**

** "Taiyang." Ozpin said.**

** "What is it, Lord Hokage?" Taiyang asks.**

** "I know how you feel. You grew up just like Jaune, without knowing the love of a mother and father. The warmth of a family."**

"Dad…" Ruby and Yang thought, sadly. Their respective partners placed their hand on their shoulders, showing they are there. The sisters smile in appreciation to them before looking back to the screen.

** Taiyang remembers the day of the Nine Tails attack. He remembers that he was carried away while his parents stayed back and fought. A fight that had cost them their lives. Suddenly, knocking was heard at his door as Cardin shouts:**

** "Taiyang-sensei, wake up!"**

** "Huh?" Taiyang went and answered the door "What? What is it?'**

** "You need to come to Lord Hokage right away. It's Jaune," Cardin said, "He stole sacred scroll."**

** "You mean the scroll of sealing?!" Taiyang asks shocked "No!" Elsewhere in a remote part of the forest~**

** "Okay, lets see…the first one is multi-shadow clone jutsu," Jaune read then complained "Ugh, not this again! It's my worst jutsu!" Over in front of the Hokage Tower~**

** "Lord Hokage, this is just not a prank! This is a serious crime!" a ninja said.**

** "That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the First Hokage! Secrets known only to our village!" another spoke.**

"Why would Arc do something like that?" Weiss asks, shocked.

"Not to mention how he got it in the first place and knew where it was.' Neptune adds.

"I got a pretty good guess." Nora said, eyes narrowing.

** "If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life." The ninja said.**

** "Alright. Bring Jaune here at once." Ozpin orders.**

** "Sir!" the ninjas states before scattering. Taiyang jumps across buildings before landing on top of one, looking around. He thought:**

** "Where could he have gone?" Back in the village, Cardin was moving quickly. He thought:**

** "Now that I've told everyone what Jaune did, I can eliminate him. They'll be glad he's gone. And of course, I keep the scroll for myself."**

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Nora yells.

"He framed Jaune…" Sun mutters "He told Jaune where the scroll was to steal it, so when the heat is on Jaune, he can kill him without consequence,"

"It's also nearing the point where your question from before will be answered." Happy said.

**Back in the forest~**

** "Huff…huff…huff…huff…" Jaune pants, heavily as a shadow approached him. He looks up to see Taiyang.**

** "It's all over, heheh." Taiyang states.**

** "Heheheh." Jaune chuckles.**

** "Huh?"**

** "Got me already, not bad. You're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique."**

** "He been out here practicing," Taiyang thought then notes Jaune's condition "I can tell how hard he's been working."**

** "Listen Taiyang-sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu, and you're going to let me graduate! Then everything will be okay! That's the way it works, right?" Jaune spoke "Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!"**

** "Huh? Where you get that idea?" Taiyang asks, surprised.**

** "Cardin-sensei told me about it, believe it! He told me where to find the scroll, and this place…" Jaune notes Taiyang expression which shock after learning it was Cardin all along. On instinct, he looks around as kunai were thrown.**

** "Look out!" Taiyang shouts, pushing Jaune out the way. Kunai struck Taiyang while one pierced his leg, the other kunai made cuts about his body.**

** "So you found our little hide away." Cardin voice spoke.**

** "So that's how it is…I've should've known…" Taiyang responds. Cardin appeared on a branch of a tree.**

** "Jaune! Give me the scroll, now!" Cardin said to Jaune.**

"Don't do it Jaune! He's going to kill you if you do!" Ruby shouts, standing in her seat.

"Get down from there." Weiss said, though she was glaring at the Cardin on the screen.

"Oh, I'm so going to break his legs if I see him." Nora states, gripping Magnhild. Ren reached over and held Nora's shoulder to calm her, yet he too was glaring at the screen along with Pyrrha.

"I hope dad or Vomit Boy kicks his ass." Yang states, eyes red as Sun and Neptune agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'm betting on it." Blake said, glaring daggers at the screen.

** "Wait a minute…what's going on here?" Jaune asks.**

** "Huff…huff…Jaune, don't let Cardin get the scroll," Taiyang states, removing the kunai from his leg "It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in great danger. Cardin used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power."**

** "Hn?!"**

** "Jaune, Taiyang's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Cardin said.**

** "Huh?"**

** "Stop lying Cardin! Don't let him trick you Jaune!" Taiyang said.**

** "Hahaha! Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."**

** "No Cardin!"**

** "They've been lying to you your whole life, Jaune. Since the decree twelve years ago."**

** "W-What decree?" Jaune asks.**

** "Everyone knows except you. Taiyang trying to hide it even now. He'll do anything to shut me up."**

** "What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"**

** "Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Taiyang yells,**

** "The decree is no one can tell you the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you." Cardin revealed.**

** "Huh?" Jaune responds, shocked.**

** "The fox spirit that killed Taiyang parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine Tailed Fox!"**

"Wait…no one told Jaune the Fourth Hokage sealed it inside him?" Sun asks.

"No." Naruto answers.

"But why?" Pyrrha asks.

"It's complicated that future viewings will be able to answer," Draco answers "But for now, let this viewing answer your previous question."

** "Stop it!" Taiyang tried again.**

** "They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive!"**

** "No! No, no, no, no!" Jaune repeated as tears formed in his eyes as his chakra flowed around him.**

This struck a chord with Blake and Sun, more so Blake. They know what it means to be hated just for being born the way they were. It hurts Blake more because unlike Sun, who is too carefree to care and don't let racists get to him, Blake takes it more personal. To see a friend go through this hurt, especially if they have no idea why.

"As you can see, Jaune being the host of the Nine Tailed Fox brought discrimination against him throughout his childhood," Naruto said "And there are eight others who shares this fate. Each holding a beast whose tails ranges from one to eight. Nine Tailed Beasts as they are called, each known by the number of tails they possess."

**"Jaune!" Taiyang spoke in pain.**

** "That's why you will never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" Cardin said. Taiyang wanted to move to Jaune, but his leg hindered him. Soon the voice of Ozpin began to speak as a flashback occurred:**

** "Taiyang, Jaune never had a mother or a father to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't even know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you? That's why he gets in trouble, so people will notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside."**

**End of Flashback~**

** "Die Jaune!" Cardin shouts, throwing one of his large shuriken. Jaune fell back and tried to crawl away.**

** "Jaune, get down!" Taiyang yells. Jaune heard and ducked down while covering his head.**

**SHING!**

** At the last moment, Taiyang jumped over Jaune and let the shuriken impale his back.**

"DAD!?" Yang and Ruby yells out in fear. It may not be their dad, but it still hurt to see him get hurt.

** "Ugh…" Taiyang groans in pain. Jaune is shocked when his sensei protected him as Cardin is shocked he failed to kill his intended target.**

** "W-Why?" Jaune asks, his voice revealing his shock.**

** "…Because we're the same," Taiyang answers as a flashback to his childhood began "When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped; I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and know my name." A younger Taiyang was crossing a rope only to lose his balance and falls into the water below. However, it seems he did it intentionally as he rose up from below and laughed "My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it." The flashback then showed Taiyang alone in his home "It was hard." Back to the present "I know how you feel, Jaune.**

** "You feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more." Taiyang said as tears flowed down his face.**

"But you have dad," Ruby said, tears in her own eyes "You kept him from being completely alone."

"Yeah dad, that goes a long way." Yang adds, holding her own tears back. She remembers how their dad was like, back when he was unresponsive when his second wife, her and Ruby's mom, died during a Grimm extermination mission. He reacted similarly when Uncle Qrow brought her and Ruby back after saving them from Grimm when she took Ruby to go find her mom. Ever since, he been more active in their lives.

** "I let you down, I'm sorry," Taiyang said "No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."**

** "Heheheh, don't make me laugh! Taiyang always hated you! He was orphaned because the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents, and that beast is now inside you! He'd say anything to get the scroll from you." Cardin said.**

** "…" Jaune murmurs before standing up and ran off.**

** "Jaune," Taiyang calls "Jaune!"**

** "Heheh, you know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it." Cardin said, landing near Taiyang "He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast."**

** "…Ungh…no…" Taiyang responds taking the huge shuriken from his back "Jaune isn't like that!" He threw the shuriken at Cardin who simply moved to the side to avoid it.**

** "Heh. You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Jaune and get the scroll, I'll be back for you." Cardin then takes off.**

"Leave them alone you jerk!" Ruby shouts.

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy breaking his legs." Nora said, gripping Magnhild tighter.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha thought worried.

** "I won't let you." Taiyang groans in pain. Back at the Hokage Tower~**

** "…This is not good," Ozpin said as he used a crystal ball to watch the events unfolds "Cardin has a big mouth. He made Jaune feel so bad, worse than he ever felt. It could unleash the power inside him. If Jaune keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the fox spirit inside him could be broken, and the beast could come out. If that happens, I fear for us all."**

** Back in the forest, Taiyang caught up to Jaune who is moving quickly**

** "Jaune, everything Cardin said was a lie! Give me the scroll, hurry!" He's coming after you to take it away!" Taiyang said hurriedly. Jaune, however, lands on a branch then launch himself tackling Taiyang.**

"Why would Jaune do that?!" Yang shouts, shocked.

"Did Jaune-Jaune turn bad?" Nora asks, equally shocked.

"Never mind that did your dad Yang outpace Cardin in his condition?!" Weiss asks.

"Wait and see." Natsu said.

** Taiyang hit the ground hard as Jaune slid to a stop.**

** "Huff…huff…huff…" Jaune pants heavily.**

** "It can't be," Taiyang said as Jaune removed the scroll and fell back into the tree in a sitting position "How did you know? Jaune, how did you know?" A poof of smoke flashed and revealed Cardin "That it was me and not Taiyang?"**

** "Heheheh," Jaune chuckles as a poof of smoke flashed and reveals Taiyang "Because I'm Taiyang." The scroll is also revealed to be just a log!**

"They used the Transformation Jutsu." Blake realized.

"But that still doesn't explain how Taiyang got ahead of Cardin in his condition." Weiss pointed out.

"It's possible he used some sort of shortcut to do so," Ren said, "Then he just has to hold up long enough while transformed to fool Cardin."

** "You are a fool. Why are you protecting that freak?" Cardin spoke. As he spoke, it revealed Jaune hiding behind a tree holding the real scroll." He's the one that wiped out your family."**

** "I don't care what you say, you're not getting your hands on that scroll." Taiyang said**

** "As if you can stop me. Don't you get it? Jaune is just like me."**

** "How's that?"**

** "He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."**

** "You're right."**

** "…!" Jaune gasps then thought "So it's true. Taiyang-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast! Some kind of freak!"**

** "That is how beasts are," Taiyang continues "But that's not who Jaune is. He's nothing like that. Jaune is one of a kind, works hard, and puts whole heart into it. Sure, he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast.**

** "So you're wrong, he's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Jaune Arc-Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Jaune, hearing that, couldn't help but let his tears flow at Taiyang's acknowledgement of him. Cardin on the other hand looks like he couldn't care less.**

"Dick." Yang snarked, the others agreeing.

** "Hmph, you really believe that drivel? Taiyang, I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind. You're finish!" Cardin states, charging with his remaining large shuriken.**

** "So, this is it." Taiyang thought. Suddenly, however, Jaune shot forward and kneed Cardin in the face knocking him back. This caused Cardin to lose his shuriken. Taiyang the said, shocked:**

** "Jaune!"**

"Oh yeah! Jaune about to kick his ass!" Sun shouts, grinning while punching his fist into his hand.

"Get him Fearless Leader!" Nora shouts, throwing her hands into the air.

"This fight is good as done." Yang states.

** "Not bad for a little punk." Cardin said, standing back up.**

** "…If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you." Jaune states, glaring at Cardin.**

** "Such big words, I can destroy you with a single move."**

** "Take your best shot fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand-fold!" Jaune formed a handsign.**

** "Let's see you try! Show me what you can do Nine Tailed Fox!"**

** "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The action surprised Taiyang but what he saw shocked him. Surrounding Cardin was at least a thousand Jaunes.**

"Look at the number of Jaunes!" Ruby shouts, a light pink on her cheeks.

"So many…" Blake murmurs. Weiss shudders at what a thousand Jaunes would be like. She could barely tolerate one, she couldn't and wouldn't deal with a thousand.

"Renny, do you think our Jaune can do that?!" Nora asks excitedly.

"I doubt it." Ren answers.

"Good thing to," Neptune said, "I don't want to fight that many Jaunes."

"I bet Pyr would love to share a room with a thousand Jaunes." Yang teased.

"Y-Yang!" Pyrrha yelps, her face red as her hair.

** "Jaune…those aren't just images, they're solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!" Taiyang thought.**

** "Huh? What…What is this?" Cardin asks freaking out, stumbling till he fell onto his butt.**

** "If you're not coming, then we're going to come after you." Jaune said grinning.**

** "...Waaahhh!" Cardin screams as Jaune and his clones administered a beatdown on him. Soon after, it revealed Cardin bloodied and beaten as Jaune stood over him.**

** "Heheheh, sorry, I kind of got carried away," Jaune said sheepishly "You okay, Taiyang-sensei?"**

** "Yeah," Taiyang answers then thought "He's amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage. And I'm starting to believe he might do it." Heaving a sigh he said "Jaune, come here a minute. I got something I want to give you." Back at the village~**

** "You mean no one can find Jaune?" a ninja asks.**

**` "Not a clue." Another answers,**

** "This is bad news," a third said.**

** "We got to smoke him out or something." A fourth suggests.**

** "There is no longer any need to worry." Ozpin said, holding a smoking pipe.**

** "Lord Hokage!' the first ninja responds.**

** "The scroll's safe. Jaune will be back soon."**

**Back in the forest~**

** "Sensei, how much longer?' Jaune asks.**

** "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Taiyang answers. With that, Jaune opened his eyes to see Taiyang holding his goggles and missing something Jaune always saw him wear. The light of the sun began to shine on them and the forest around them. Taiyang then said:**

** "Congratulations. You graduate."**

** "…!" Jaune responds surprised.**

** "And for a surprise celebration, we're going to have ramen tonight." Jaune didn't reply at first, and when Taiyang replies with a 'huh?' Jaune hops onto him shouting:**

** "Taiyang-sensei!"**

** "Hey, that hurts!" But nonetheless, the both laughed. Then a voiceover of Taiyang spoke:**

** "Jaune. This is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But if I tell you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later, Over ramen."**

**Viewing Ends.**

Draco lifted up the Pokeorb as a red beam shot out at the screen. The universe then brought back into its orb, and Draco put it away. Draco turned to the viewers, and asks:

"What do you think?"

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Nora exclaims.

"Yeah! Jaune finally became a ninja and is on his way on becoming Hokage!" Ruby adds.

"And it was satisfying seeing Vomit Boy kick Cardin's ass." Yang said grinning.

"And his use of clones far outstrips mine by a long shot," Sun said "Summon that many clones without the drawbacks mine have."

"And I see he share traits our Jaune has as well." Pyrrha adds.

"Yes, they both work hard to achieve their dream no matter how difficult the task may be." Ren agrees.

"Well, all Jaunes in all the universes has at least one thing in common with one another." Natsu explains.

"It's rare, if not impossible, to see a Jaune that has nothing in common with the others." Happy said.

"How many universes will we see?' Weiss asks.

"I don't know," Draco answers "Maybe all of them or a certain amount."

"There is your answer Weiss," Ruby said, "Let's see the next one!"

"Alright, I will get it ready. So till then, please explain what's up to the new guests."

"New guests?" A portal opened up as a new group of people arrived and they are: Professor O. Ozpin, Professor G. Goodwitch, Qrow Brawen, Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood, and Winter Schnee. The first group is surprised to see them while the second group is trying to get their bearings on what happen. Ozpin then calmly said:

"It seems this is quite a predicament."

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And complete. This may be the only time I actually do whole episodes as the word count went a bit above six thousand and took forever to write. Luckily, it didn't take as long to get it onto the computer. I may write the arcs as one big movie with cuts in between. So like as the Naruto universe, the first Arc will be Naruto: Team 7 Bell Test the Movie or something like that. It works if the stuff I'm doing has clear arcs. Now I hope I did it justice. Should I extend the viewing longer before letting the cast react? Or was it fine the way it is? And sorry to those whose suggestions I haven't seen or played yet. I could get an overview and go by what I learned but then again if has fighting, I should watch or play to know how they fight and how they won or lose. Before I forget, the poll of 'Which Ranger You Like Best?' is still going on. Please vote on which Red Ranger or Sixth Ranger you like best. Anyway, I think that about sums everything up. Please favorite, follow and review if you like the first viewing. See you next time. And so we go~**


	3. Chapter 3: Titanium Power

**Venturing Into The Arcverse**

**MidKnightMoonglow99: I actually was thinking of incorporating something like that, not sure how to go about it. Thanks for the input.**

**King-Of-Gods: Thank you for your input. **

**Diego Silver: Thanks, I thought about having Sasuke be Ren but thought: "You know, I'm going with Adam".**

**write n wrong: I am planning on doing Pokémon but I only know the anime up to X and Y. In haven't seen Zootopia or monster hunter.**

**achen5041: I am planning on doing a Hunter x Hunter one but was determining whether I want him as Gon or Killua. But him as Chrollo is interesting and I may put Hisoka as a choice. We won't know till I get to that point.**

**MrFoxHoundSir: Hmm I guess I could've but wanted all three to answer.**

**X3runner: Heheh glad you enjoyed that.**

**jocoleman2017: I haven't seen it. Need to make time for it.**

**Zyuranger: Thank you for your vote.**

**Reader: Yeah, I have plans on whose who in the Narutoverse and have reasons on the cast to be certain characters. **

**mm: I'm planning on going through the whole series but mostly over important points and fights.**

**WearyCurmudgeon: Thanks for showing errors. I could do a Beta reader but not sure how often I would do so. I already an idea on who I want Pyrrha to be played as but that is a good idea. And it also give me an idea. As for who will be in the audience, I was planning on bringing them in over the course of the first few chapters but might just bring the rest in next chapter. I understand about proper screen time as I have to give everyone a chance to react. I'll figure it out when I get there.**

**StarFOX1017: Thank you for your input.**

**FAN-OF-EPIC-AWESOME-FANTASY: Been awhile since I seen that. I will have to rewatch it to see what it is about.**

**InArkosWeTrust: That is in the plans.**

**Starrxx: Never really watched it but did read the Shinji Raising Project.**

**Saint Saber Fang: Yes to Bleach, no to the rest. I'm open to ideas but not sure if I would incorporate them.**

**shirou6655: Thank you.**

**KAPfan9876: I would if I seen it.**

**Guest 1:...**

**Guest 2: I have my reasons on why I chose their roles like I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the content that will appear in this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 3: Titanium Power**

"I see," Ozpin said, "So we're here to view universes that revolves around Mr. Arc?"

"Yup." Ruby confirms. The students just finished explaining n why they are in Draco's home. To the adults, it seems unreal that there are multiple universes. Yet they can't help but feel it's true as they are brought to a place, they have no idea of. And not only that, the students already seen a universe where Jaune is a ninja and striving to become Hokage, the leader of the village. Qrow took out his flask and took a swig from it.

"Do you really have to drink that?" Winter asks, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm still coming to terms with this whole thing. Might end up seeing some crazy shit for all I care." Qrow answers.

"Hey now, it might not be all bad Qrow," Taiyang said, "Let's see how it turns out." Qrow simply grunts as he hooked his flask to his belt, sensing he will be needing it over the course of the stay. Oh, how right he was.

"Either way, we won't be able to return home till we watch all there is to show us." James said.

"Yes, so let's get comfortable." Ozpin agrees.

"Speaking of which, I have incorporated a kitchen and bathrooms for use," Draco informs, "I also installed bedrooms if you want to take naps during intermissions. Everyone has their own room, and no one can enter unless the one assigned to it allows entry. Or you can bunk with your team, your choice. Naruto, Natsu and Happy are currently working on the training room, game rooms, library and other spots for your enjoyment during intermissions. But due to that, they won't be with us this viewing."

"Yes! We'll have so much fun in the game room! We might even see games from other universes!" Ruby exclaims.

"That will be awesome." Yang agrees, "Then we will hit the training rooms!"

"But wait…if we won't have memories to avoid altering our future, what's the point of training?" Neptune asks.

"Mr. Vasilias do have a point," Glynda spoke up, "How can we remember this training if it will only be wiped away to avoid altering our future?"

"Well, you will see multiple combat universes and you might want to try out some moves for yourself. Also help to keep up your training like you would normally." Draco answers.

"That sounds reasonable," Taiyang said, "Been awhile since we sparred Qrow. Maybe we should start back up."

"Yeah, I guess," Qrow responds.

"Now…everyone ready for the next viewing?" Draco asks.

"One second, I call an emergency team meeting," Ruby said, "Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Sun, and Neptune; you come too." Wondering what it could be about, (J)NPR and S(S)(S)N followed Team RWBY toward the bedrooms.

"I wonder what their meeting is about." Winter wonders.

"Not sure, probably planning something like always." Qrow said, taking his seat.

In Team RWBY~

"So, what's going on?" Sun asks. Ruby did not answer right away. In fact, she looked over to Yang, signaling her to do the talking. Yang nods and turns toward Blake.

"Yang?" Blake spoke.

"We want to know what the deal is with this Adam character." Yang states. Blake eyes widened, but before she could deny anything, Weiss spoke up:

"We saw your reaction when he appeared in the first universe. We figured to talk about it now rather than later."

"Hmm, is he a bad guy whose legs need breaking when we get back?" Nora asks.

"We don't know, that's why we're asking Blake." Ruby answers.

"He's…he's…Blake stammers. The others didn't press her with her answer as it shows it's not a topic she likes to talk about. After a few moments, Blake took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She said:

"Adam is the one who taught me how to fight during my time in the White Fang. He…was my former mentor, friend…lover." This surprised the group and caused them to wonder what changed to cause her to leave.

"He…didn't hurt you, did he?" Yang asks.

"No, he didn't. He just-" Blake began. The PDA sounded as Draco had called them to return to the viewing area. Seeing they will not be able to finish, they decided to save it for a later time. They went back to the viewing area and took their seats. With the students back in their seats, Draco tossed up a Verseball. The ball opened, and a white glow shot out into the screen. It's time for the next movie.

**The sky is clear as the sun rays bathe Beacon in its light. The Vytal Festival is coming up once again and Headmaster Ozpin let classes out for a week leading up to the Festival. He allowed the students to decide how they want to spend the week. They could relax if they wanted to or they can train to better prepare for the tournament. Some chose to relax, some chose to train, and some did a bit of both. The scene then changed to a dorm room that housed last year's champions: Team RWBY. And below the name plate of said team said, "Fourth Year."**

"We're in our final year," Ruby exclaims. "And we're Vytal Festival champs!"

"So, this version must be related to our universe and our future." Weiss said.

"Oh yeah! Team RWBY will not only retain our title, but we're going to graduate with a Yang!" Yang states, earning groans from her pun.

"Oh, Team JNPR is coming for that title and graduating with you!" Nora shouts, hugging both Pyrrha and Ren who tried to break free from the unexpected chokehold. Draco grimaced as he knows what this universe pertains yet schooled his expression before anyone took notice and asked questions. Unfortunately, he didn't do it quick enough as Ozpin took note of it.

"Hmm." Ozpin hums.

**"Okay Team RWBY, it's time to figure out what we're going to do till the Vytal Festival." Ruby states.**

** "Yeah!" Weiss, Yang, and Blake agrees. As expected, they are older than they were when they first entered Beacon. For Ruby, her hair has grown slightly longer that maintains the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips and her new design sports a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. **

**In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear.**

** For Weiss, ****her new design includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of gray blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. ****A white sash is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved gray blue bolero fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are gray blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. **

** For Blake, her design features a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top, as well as a belt attached from behind. The crop top has rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline, which have purple outlines. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that has a smaller magnetic clip on the back, which is used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her Belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt.**

** For Yang, she ****begins wearing a new outfit with a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails which seems to be detachable. She also wears fitted black pants. **

**Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandanna tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid-forearm complete the outfit. **

"Oh wow, don't we look good in those outfits." Yang said.

"Awww yeah, I look so cool!" Ruby exclaims. Blake looks over her counterpart outfit and smiles without commenting.

"I like how my counterpart still retain her elegance when getting dressed," Weiss said.

"No surprise there." Yang agrees.

**"I suggest we chill for three days and train like hell for three days." Yang suggests.**

** "Interesting, I was going to suggest the same thing." Weiss said.**

** "Then what about the last day?" Blake asks. Team RWBY thought about what the last day, the day before the tournament will be about. The final day will be crucial on how they enter the Vytal Festival. Should they have it as a rest day or day for more training? In that moment, Ruby came up with an idea.**

** "How about a joint team effort?" Ruby asks.**

** "A joint team effort?" Weiss repeats.**

** "Yeah, us and Team-" The door suddenly bursts open as a person shouts:**

** "NORA!"**

** "Nora, how many times do I have to tell you not to barge into other people rooms?" Ren asks, following in.**

** "I don't know, I lost track at two." Ren sighs rubbing his forehead.**

** "At least she's honest." Pyrrha said, entering after Ren. Like Team RWBY, they too had a change in attire. For Nora, her hair is now shoulder-length, she has pink eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She retains her gloves and wears a white sleeveless turtleneck top that is similar to her old one, though the heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a open cropped, short-sleeved navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves alongside pink buckled cuffs. and red lining on the collar. The jacket has a worn leather material. She wears a pleated pink skirt with two wide belt loops for matching belt, the skirt has a white layered tulle. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her white calf-length boots with pink laces and black low heels, soles and toes.**

** For Ren, his wears his hair down, and it has grown longer almost butt length. His attire is like before in color. He now has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.**

** For Pyrrha, her outfit is a black skin-tight jump suit with a **_**kanji**_** symbol written on her left shoulder that has a decided mainland flavor, red armor plates made of alloy and a red sash around her waist. She wore a smaller version of her bronze gorget around her neck. She retains her bronze circlet underneath her hair, which she decides to let flow freely rather than holding it in a ponytail.**

"We. Look. AWESOME!" Nora exclaims, jumping up from her seat.

"You know, we should actually update our own look," Yang said "Wearing new clothes won't affect our own future. Right?"

"Most likely not." Draco assures.

"I wonder what Jaune's outfit is going to be." Sun spoke up, seeing they haven't seen the blonde knight yet.

"From what I know about him, it most likely going to be something akin to a knight." Neptune said. As the students discussed this, Draco scratched his neck nervously while looking off. If he didn't, he would've noticed the adults watching his reaction.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Qrow mutters.

"As do I." Taiyang agrees.

**"Just the people we wanted to see." Ruby said.**

** "Really?" Pyrrha asks.**

** "Yup, we want you to join us for a joint team exercise on the day before the festival begins."**

** "That sounds interesting," Ren said, "We decided to train five days and rest the remaining two."**

** "We can change one of our training days for that day, so we still follow what we have set upon." Pyrrha said.**

** "Yay," Ruby shouts happily then asks, "By the way, where's Ryder?"**

"Ryder? Don't that me mean Jaune?" Ruby asks.

"It appears that Ms. Nikos ended up being partnered up with someone else." Glynda guessed. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora looked down, downcast that Jaune isn't their leader in this universe.

"I wouldn't say that completely." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asks.

"He was part of the team at first."

"What happened?" Pyrrha asks.

"Hmm," Draco looked at the Verseball as a screen appeared from the button "I'll tell you after the viewing if it doesn't." The group looks to one another before looking back to the screen.

**"Oh, he'll be over, he just getting a few things," Ren answers "Actually, we wanted to ask you do you want to come to Vale with us."**

** "Oh? Are we celebrating something?" Yang asks.**

** "Ryder wanted to head into Vale to purchase some Dust for his weapons and wanted to invite you all." Pyrrha answers.**

** "Hmm, we can use this as one of our relax days." Ruby said.**

** "Yeah, I need to head into Vale anyway." Yang agrees.**

** "I suppose we can relax first," Weiss said "Though I suggests we move our joint training day so we can relax a day before the tournament."**

** "Sure." Blake agreed.**

** "Great, let's go tell Ryder!" Nora said, grinning.**

** "Don't worry, I heard their answer." A voice spoke up. A guy walked into the room. He is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He wears black pants and a white sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a black jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. He has a vertical scar above his left eye.**

"Hmm, he looks handsome." Yang comments, smirking.

"So, he's Jaune's replacement?" Blake asks.

"Yes." Draco answers. NPR didn't show joy at that thought and wonder what could have caused it. Ozpin and Glynda glance to one another, hoping it's not that reason. But what happened next on the screen pushed those thoughts away while Taiyang's and Qrow's eyes twitched and a pain to shoot across Ruby's chest.

**Ryder had walked up to Ruby and pulls her into a kiss. Almost instantly Ruby melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller boy neck. The others simply smile at the sweet moment between the two. A few moments later, the two separated as a huge blush adorned Ruby's face.**

** "Now that you two got your lovey dovey moment out of the way, we can go." Yang said, rolling her eyes yet grinning.**

** "Hey, I can get all lovey dovey if I want!" Ruby said, cutely pouting.**

** "Yeah, especially since Pyrrha been lovey dovey for nearly half the morning." Nora spoke up.**

** "WHAT?!"**

"WHAT?!" Qrow and Taiyang yells.

"Okay…so he's dating both Ruby and Pyrrha," Ren said, "How did that come to be?"

"I will tell you after this viewing. There might not be a chance for you to find out later." Draco answers.

"Does the answer involve Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asks,

"Yes." Ozpin nods as he returned his attention to the screen.

** Hours passed when the group had left for Vale, and they had blast like they always do. They all obtained the Dust required for their weapons, so they don't have to come back later, and spent the rest of their time roaming around. They went to various shops, mostly to take note of when they returned at a later date. And soon, it was evening as the group are on their way back to the Bullheads.**

** "Today was amazing!" Ruby exclaims, hanging off Ryder's back.**

** "Yeah, a good rest day before we jump into training." Ren agrees.**

** "We should do this again on another rest day." Pyrrha suggests, holding Ryder's hand.**

** "That sounds like a plan." Yang agrees.**

** "Totally," Ryder said, "But for now-" Before he could finish speaking, three police cars zoomed by them.**

"Oh boy, trouble." Sun comments, eating some banana-flavored popcorn he got from the kitchen. It was when he got it that was unsure of.

"But what kind of trouble is the question." Winter said.

** "I wonder what's going on." Weiss said.**

** "Only one way to find out, come on!" Ruby states. The two teams rushed after the police cars. Ten minutes later, they arrived to the crime scene. Upon arriving, Ruby walked up and asks:**

** "What happened?"**

** "It's another robbery orchestrated by Roman Torchwick." An officer answers, guessing they're students from Beacon if their weapons are any indicators.**

"Grr…Torchwick." Ruby growls.

"Of course, it's him," Glynda sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I bet that pipsqueak who beat me is with him too." Yang said, eyes red.

"Wonder what he got planned this time." Nora spoke up.

"Nothing good." Blake hissed eyes narrowed.

** "Which way did he go?" Ryder asks.**

** "Through this abandoned building." The officer answers. With that, the two teams rushed in hoping to head Roman off and finally capture him. To the Master Thief, he and his partner-in-crime Neo are running through the building. Once they get through, they can reach their getaway Bullhead and escape. They were so close to reaching it till-**

** "Stop right there, Torchwick!" Ruby shouts.**

** "So close every time." Roman said.**

** "We're not letting you two escape this time." Yang states, punching her fists together.**

** "As always, that is the point we always disagree with." Neo nods in agreement with that statement.**

"Draco, how often were we trying to put Torchwick away?" Ruby asks.

"Over your time at Beacon, every time he commits a robbery," Draco answers, "You specifically requested Professor Ozpin to let Team RWBY and PNRR (Pandora) to bring him in. A request he allowed."

"And why would he do that?" Glynda asks, eyes narrowing. This sounds like something their Ozpin will do.

"They are the top two teams in Beacon, a fact they already earned from their first year. Plus, they managed to stop Torchwick at every turn, just short of apprehending him." Satisfied with that answer, everyone turned back to the screen.

**"We're going to bring you in this time, Torchwick." Ruby said, deploying Crescent Rose.**

** "Well, you see, I figured I will be running into you eight again. So I got in contact with a friend, or more like, a brother." Roman responds.**

** "Didn't think guys like you had friends who you treat like a brother." Yang taunts.**

** "Oh…but I do blondie." At that moment, sounds like footsteps were heard. This confused Team RWBY and PNRR as Roman and Neo smirks. The steps continued coming closer, the tension rising putting the two teams on guard. Once the sound was close enough, they can tell the steps are coming from the stairs nearby. A closeup then showed a white boot coming into view.**

** "Be prepared everyone." Pyrrha states, preparing for a fight holding Milo and Akou firmly. The figure came into full view, waling by Roman and Neo. The figure wore a full silver form fitting spandex suit. His shoulder, arm, and leg guards are gold on color. A gold strap goes from his shoulders to the center of his chest then down to his belt buckle also gold in color sporting an unknown symbol. To finish it off, he wore a helmet with a V-shaped visor.**

"Oh, he looks so cool!" Ruby and Nora exclaims, their partners sighing at their antics.

"Sucks he's a bad guy." Sun comments.

"Dang/Damn it." Ozpin eyes narrowed, his grip on his mug tensed. He has a sneaking suspicion on who this mystery person is. He just hopes he's wrong.

** "Who are you?" Weiss asks.**

** "Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare." The figure answers. A light formed in his hand, revealing a blaster. He placed his forearm underneath the nuzzle and took aim. Before either team could move, he fired auric blue blasts. The blasts exploded around the students, the force knocking them to the ground.**

** "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you – the Titanium Ranger." Roman said.**

** "Okay, lucky shot." Ryder said, getting up.**

** "No…look at our Aura meters." Ren said. Wondering what got Ren concerned, the others checked their Aura meters. As they did, they are shocked that their Aura had dropped to the yellow…just from the Titanium Ranger's first attack.**

"Okay, I'm officially worried." Yang said, shock at how much Aura they lost.

"How strong is this guy?" Neptune asks, secretly glad this guy isn't in their universe. Well…how unfortunate for him.

"Oz, this has her written all over it." Qrow whispers to Ozpin.

"…Indeed." Ozpin agrees.

** The battle soon commenced, but it wasn't going in the Beacon students favor. Every attack they launched is either blocked, dodged or parried while the Titanium Ranger's attacks struck true. He spun and kicked Ren into some barrels, causing mini explosions. He proceeded to perform a spinning high jump kick forcing the others to either duck or jump back. As the Ranger landed, Weiss shot forward using her glyphs preparing for a thrust. However, the Ranger dropped low avoiding the thrust and swept her legs from under her. He then spun forward and planted his foot into her stomach hard.**

** "Agh…!" Weiss groans in pain.**

** "Heheh" Titanium Ranger chuckles.**

** "Get away from her!" Yang shouts, eyes red. She leapt forward intending to punch the Ranger into the ground. However, said Ranger leapt away to avoid it causing Yang to make a crack in the ground. As Yang made another attempt, the Titanium Ranger quickly slips into her guard. He threw multiple jabs into her torso before swiping his hand upward. The final strike caused a mini explosion on Yang, knocking her back.**

"He's kicking our ass and we haven't even touched him yet." Yang said, wincing at her counterpart takedown.

"The way he's fighting makes it seem that he's a skilled Huntsman taking on a group of first years." Glynda comments, worried for her students. The students themselves wonder if they got lucky with their Torchwick. If that Ranger guy can make their fourth-year selves look like first years, how would they fair against him? A chilling thought and decides to up their training…forgetting they probably won't remember it.

** The two teams then rush/stumbled out the warehouse. As they did, the Titanium Ranger marched out in pursuit. He stops in front of them.**

** "Alright, try this!" Ryder shouts. He stepped up and combined his dual blades into a Blaster Cannon. He then activated his Semblance and began charging the Dust in his cannon.**

** "Weiss!" Ruby said.**

** "I know!" Weiss responds. She conjured three glyphs in front of Ryder as he took aim. This will increase the speed and power even more. The Titanium Ranger, however, called forth his blaster. He extended the handle and turned it horizontal while bringing up the guard, forming an axe.**

** "Take this!" Ryder shouts. He fired a red energy blast through the glyphs, causing the blast to fire faster and increased it power hugely. However, the Titanium Ranger blocked it with his axe, absorbing it.**

** "W-What?" Pyrrha stammers.**

"That's not good…" Qrow mutters, taking a swig from his flask.

"Aww, the bad guys always have the cool stuff!' Nora complains, crossing her arms.

"How can he absorb such an attack? Does it have a system that takes in Dust? Is it his Semblance? The weapon itself?! Tell me the secret!" Ruby shouts. Her friends and family smiles as they saw her geeking out over then weapon, lowering the tension in the room even if slightly. James, while not with the same enthusiasm, want to know how it work. Maybe he can incorporate it into his troops' weapons or their armor.

"Hmm, if only I would be able to remember this or take notes with me." James thought.

** "Hah!" the Titanium Ranger shouts. He swung his axe downward, sending the blast back to the heroes. This caused a blazing explosion, knocking them back. Only this time, it broke their Aura. The Titanium Ranger chuckles as he placed his axe on his shoulder. The teams staggered to their feet just as Roman and Neo appears.**

** "My oh my, how the tables have turned." Roman mocks, smirking. Neo laughs silently as she points at them mockingly.**

** "And now…to end this." The Titanium Ranger states. Team RWBY and PNRR got ready to fight to the bitter end…until someone landed in front of them.**

"Uncle Qrow to the rescue!" Ruby exclaims.

** "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaims.**

** "Hey." Qrow responds, not taking his eyes off the three criminals.**

** "Careful. That Ranger guy is incredibly strong!" Yang warns.**

** "I can tell that much and is the reason why we're retreating."**

** "What? We're going to run away?" Nora asks.**

** "We have no choice. All you have your Aura broken and I can 't focus on him if I'm worried about you. So, it's best we make a hasty retreat for now." The students couldn't argue with that logic. With their Aura's broken, they're more likely will receive a fatal injury nor will they be able to use their Semblances. It's best to fall back and fight another day.**

** "This isn't over!" Ruby states, as she and the others began retreating with Qrow bringing up the rear.**

** "That much…we agree on." Titanium Ranger said. With that, the teams along with Qrow took their leave from the battle.**

"And that is a good tip," Qrow said, "Never be afraid to leave a battle to fight another day. I hear from Oz on your achievements so far and is proud on how well you all do. But if the thought ever crosses your mind to retreat, take these points into account, particularly you Ruby as a team leader. One, check your own and your team Aura percentage. Don't want to lose a life due to not monitoring their Aura.

"Two, check the situation of the battle. Sometimes, evacuating civilians is more important than catching the bad guy especially if said bad guy is trying to escape. So, retreating will help you get to the civilians quicker. And three…you have to determine if retreating is the best option."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"There will be times where retreating isn't an option. Even if you're getting beat into the ground, it'll be better to keep up the fight and hope for a miracle rather than risk/cause something catastrophic by retreating." As the students took the improv lesson in, Winter was looking at Qrow in mild shock. James noticed and silently chuckled. It's not uncommon for Winter to voice her thoughts on Qrow. Yet he assures her that Qrow is a capable Huntsman, one of the best he come to know. And that showed just now.

"We will take that to heart Mr. Branwen." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouts, hugging him.

"Hey, if you ever want to return to Signal, just let me know," Taiyang said "Or join Beacon as a teacher."

"Indeed." Ozpin agrees, smiling. Qrow simply grunts and looks off, yet he had a light smile on his face.

"Settle down please," Draco said with an amused smile "There is a bit more to this viewing." The audience nods and return their sight to the screen.

** Darkness. That is the word as Roman, Neo and the Titanium Ranger walked to their destination. As they walked, one can see pools that seem to be made of darkness. One pool began churning and then…a Beowolf Grimm had emerged.**

"That's how Grimm are made?" Weiss asks surprised. No answer came from the adults of the Inner Circle.

"It seems our fears are correct." James whispers to Ozpin.

"Unfortunately, so." Ozpin responds

** The trio soon arrives to their destination. It was a large castle with Nevermores flying around. Next to the castle stood a Grimm Dragon. They entered the castle and heads toward the main room.**

** "So you have returned," a voice spoke. The trio looked over and saw Hazel.**

** "Yup, we have returned successfully," Roman replies "Where is everyone else?"**

** "Adam, Tyrian and Arthur are still out on their own assignments. As for Cinder and the others-"**

** "We arrived not to long before you." A sensual voice finishes. Looking over revealed Cinder, Emerald and Mercury.**

"Wait…they're bad guys?!" Ruby shouts, shocked.

"You seen them before?" Glynda asks.

"Yeah, they're students from Haven." Yang answers.

"It seems the enemies have successfully infiltrated one of the Academies." Ozpin sighs, sipping from his coffee mug. If they could remember this, he would contact Lionheart about this.

** "Any trouble while you were out?" Mercury asks.**

** "Not really. Little Red and her friends showed up, but brother here had them running." Roman answers.**

** "That's good to hear. Mistress will be pleased to hear that," Cinder said, walking seductively toward the Titanium Ranger. She wrapped her arms around his neck "How did it feel facing your former friends…Jaune?"**

Those who knew Jaune literally froze in their spot. Well except for Ozpin who looked down at his hunch being proven right.

"W-W-What?" Ruby stammers.

** A light covered the Titanium Ranger. Once it lowered, he wasn't in his Ranger suit. In fact, he wore a black button up shirt, black jeans with a silver chain hanging from his pocket, and black boots. On his wrist appeared to be some kind of watch. And then, his familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.**

** "I felt…not happy, but not sad either," Jaune said, placing his hands on Cinder's waist "Didn't stop me from kicking their ass and making sure our task was complete."**

** "And that's why I love you." Cinder said, smiling lovingly. With that, she leaned up and kissed Jaune who happily returned it.**

**Viewing Ends**

The audience didn't react right away. The knowledge of Jaune being the Titanium Ranger was…it threw them for a loop. At least those who knows him.

"So…I take it you all know this kid." Taiyang comments.

"Yes…we do." Ozpin assures.

"What the hell, Draco?!" Yang shouts.

"It is the multiverse. There are universes where Jaune becomes or already is evil." Draco responds, holding up his hands.

"Already? But aren't all Jaunes the same?" Blake asks.

"I mean by that is he's evil because he never attended Beacon during those and no Weiss, not all Jaunes who doesn't go to Beacon are evil. But they all still hold his traits…just darker." Weiss sits back with a 'harrumph' crossing her arms.

"Will we see them?" Ren asks.

"Yeah, but not now."

"But we're missing some context? Former friends? What did that woman mean?" Pyrrha asks, a hint of venom at the mention of Cinder.

"…Well…it all started when his transcripts were revealed." NPR expressions paled as Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune were confused. Qrow, Taiyang, James and Winter were also confused as Ozpin and Glynda looks off as they knew what might've happened.

"Jaune's transcripts are fake." Draco informs. Silence filled the theater at that revelation as those who didn't know is shocked. Draco continued, "As his transcripts were revealed, the students turned against him. They assault him whenever they got the chance. The teachers tried to stop it but students just did it during Combat Class."

"W-What about us?" Pyrrha asks.

"…Your initial reaction wasn't the best. You turned your backs on him when he needed you the most, left him to his own devices and to his fate. However, by the time you realized you didn't react the right way and learned you didn't care about his transcripts…it was too late. Jaune was gone," No one spoke up at that, so Draco stood up "I'm going to see if Naruto and the others are done." With that, he left as they let what they learned wash over them.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And complete. This took longer because as I wrote the story, I had to determine when and where the cast will react to. Should be the same as last chapter right? Well when writing a chapter that one can make a fanfiction story out of tends to be a bit difficult. I hope I did this chapter justice as I feel I could've done better. Hopefully it turned out good, great even. And I'm surprised on how many shows/movies I haven't seen before. Going to have to do my research and/or watch it when I have time. The poll of "Which Ranger You Like Best?" is still up though I may close it soon. I'll keep it open till the 12th but after, I'm closing it. That should sum everything up. If you like the chapter, favorite, follow and review on what you like and what you like to see the RWBY cast react to next pending if I seen it or not. If you have a question, you can send me a PM and I will get back to you as soon as possible. So see you next time. And so we go~**


	4. Chapter 4: Motor City

**Venturing Into The Arcverse**

**Siegnir: Yes, I was thinking which Ranger I was going to use (this is separate from the polls) despite having an idea on how this viewing will be. As for who likes Jaune, I will reveal the answer in a future viewing.**

**Obsidian Nova Arc: I was actually thinking about that for a future viewing. Be ready for it when I get to that point.**

**DragonTetho: I am thinking of doing a Code Geass reaction at some point. Not sure what Heaven's Feel route is though. Another I have to look into before incorporating into the story.**

**X3runner: Who knows, Gray Jaune may be the White Dino Ranger. No I haven't heard about Warhammer 40K. Another thing I have to look into if I want to incorporate into the story.**

**SuperSurvivor2004: Megamind? Sigh, how did I not see or hear about these. More research for me I guess.**

**Haseo55: Eh, thought about leaving it to just Roman and Neo but I have a certain backstory to his Ranger powers that requires the Salem crew or more specifically, a certain person on the crew. Probably would if I watched Kamen Rider.**

**jocoleman2017: Okay, I one day have to movie binge. I heard about it but never watched it.**

**Kitsuna G: I have ideas on One Piece, though haven't reached that far in the series yet.**

**Brother alfar: Haven't heard of it and have to do research.**

**ActualTurtle3: Eh, I think it isn't right to do so unless there is a good reason to do so. Like, had you have trouble with spies just prior to it? It all varies on circumstances. But when fighting a foe like Grimm, you can't be picky especially if said person has a good heart and values justice.**

**write n wrong: Oooh I haven't thought about Legend of Zelda, thanks for bringing it up. Though I don't agree with the whole they did worst. I had to go back to the trailers to check and make sure my thoughts are accurate to what I believe. Yang- Junior was working with Torchwick. While Yang did grab his privates to get him to answer without beating around the bush, he didn't tell his men to backdown and considering he is a bad guy, doubt he would've just let her walk out without her looking over her shoulder. Only seen Blake destroy mechs and doubt (don't believe) she killed people. She may fight but don't kill. And considering who the target was and who would be more furious about it (Jacques) so *shrugs*.While I agree there are points that Weiss shouldn't just believe Jaune is after her name and all that comes with it, she dealt with guys constantly wanting her for the wrong reasons. Again, there are points that I agree with that shows that is bad but I understand. But not bad enough to compare to fake transcripts. Considering it's Pyrrha's spear pinning him she must've thought Pyrrha was nearby not knowing that wasn't the case. Not sure if that is a reason she wasn't made leader as they didn't say why she wasn't chosen. Uh if Ruby left to get help, Torchwick and Junior men would've escaped. Ruby putting people at risk? There was no one outside. The only civilian was the shopkeeper (possibly main reason she took the fight outside in the first place). Plus other shows that at times, heroes can't afford to worry about where they fight. Example, Superman fought Doomsday in the city where people could easily got caught in the crossfire and there were actually people out and about. There were no civilians for Ruby to worry about and thus able to fight without worry (unless the criminals were smart to go and get the shopkeeper from the shop which they didn't). Pyrrha using her Semblance is cheating? Then that means everyone is cheating when using their Semblance. Hunters and Huntresses are allowed to use their Semblance in tournaments. It's just unfortunate for most of her opponents who uses metal in their weapons or have some kind of metal on their person. But it's not cheating. It made no mention of Ren being obsessed with killing the Nuckalavee Grimm for he didn't show that during his time in Beacon and he probably have other goals, we just haven't heard him talk about them. Of course Nora follows Ren, they been together since they were children after losing their villages. I highly doubt they would leave one another side. While I do see why people think this, I don't see it that way and thus won't include it much. But again, thank you for the suggestions. Who knows, I might incorporate it even if I don't agree with it.**

**1v2: I'm debating whether or not I will should let them keep their memories or not. Unfortunately, the only variant of a game I see in your list is Call of Duty Black Ops 3. Some anime I see I haven't thought about like Zoids, Vandread and Medabots. Well for the games, walkthrough gameplays are in order.**

**IrishKatana: Only heard of it but like all games, walkthrough gameplay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the content that will appear in this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Motor City**

"So, let me get this straight, Ozpin," James said, rubbing his temples "This Arc kid faked his transcripts to get into Beacon. Correct?"

"That is correct." Ozpin answers.

"And you knew about them the moment he sent them in?"

"That, too, is correct."

"Then why did you let him into Beacon? He could've been a spy for all we know!"

"The same reason why I let everyone who apply to Beacon. To become Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect our world from the evil looking to destroy it," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "As for him being a spy, I doubt it as I met his Great Grandfather once before. Mr. Arc is as far from being a spy than anything." The students, Qrow, Taiyang, Glynda and Winter watched the two talk about Jaune's transcripts. Team RWBY are still going through the knowledge themselves. Qrow had a lot more respect for Jaune than he did before. Taiyang decision lies with his daughters' reactions. And Winter will agree with James decision.

"It doesn't mean that this great grandson will be the same." James argued.

"And I watched him, and I am glad I didn't turn him away." Ozpin responds.

"I, too, can say that Mr. Arc earned his place at Beacon." Glynda spoke up.

"Glynda?" James said.

"I had my reservations as well James, but Mr. Arc surpassed my expectations. Not only did he pass initiation, he co-led with Miss. Rose a group of students they didn't even know to defeat a Death Stalker and Nevermore," Ruby blushed and hid inside her hood as Yang gave her a one-armed hug. "Not only that, he is getting stronger each day with his desire to help people never diminishing."

"Look Jimmy," Qrow said "I don't know the kid but you know my track record before joining Beacon; mine and my sister's," Yang perked up, knowing who he meant "And our goal wasn't as noble like Arc's but we still got in."

"It's not our past that defines us, it's what we do in our present and future." Ozpin finished. James didn't reply right away. He knew they had a point but that still didn't make what Jaune did was right. He was about to say something till-

"General Ironwood." Blake spoke up.

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?" James responds.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. Daughter of Ghira Belladonna, former High Leader of the White Fang." James eyes widened as he heard of Ghira Belladonna. He was a Faunus leader who tried to lead the White Fang through peaceful means. He wasn't on the council at the time for if he had, he would've accepted the chance to end the discrimination Faunus faced. But the leadership changed and so had the White Fang. He looks to Blake, and nods for her to continue.

"I know that what Jaune did is bad but…so have I. While my dad stepped down as High Leader and my parents left the Fang, I stayed. I…thought they were in the wrong and didn't want Faunus rights." Her team didn't say anything but surprised at that information. She didn't tell them that but figured she would in time. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Neptune are surprised as they didn't know that. Sun only guessed and is now being proven right. Blake continued:

"It was a few months before I applied to Beacon that I realized the direction the White Fang was going wasn't one I wanted to be apart of. So, I left and joined Beacon in hopes of doing some real good. I know you have a code and have every right to arrest Jaune and me, but please…give us a chance to do good in the world. To help achieve a better future." James closed his eyes and ran everything through his head. Yes, he is justified to arrest her and Jaune. Yet…can he really do so in their time? Salem's forces are growing stronger and they need every bit of help they can get. And if Ozpin approves of them, even if he don't fully agree, he will trust them. He opens his eyes and looks to Blake, and said:

"Alright, I won't arrest you nor Jaune for what you did. Brothers knows we can't afford to be picky on who helps us."

"Thank you, General." Blake replies, smiling.

"Oh yeah! Way to go, Kitty-Kat!" Yang said, wrapping her arms around Blake's shoulder.

"Yang, stop."

"It seems that is went well." Draco said, walking in with Naruto.

"Hey, where's Natsu and Happy?" Ruby asks.

"Still working on last minute touches to the training room."

"Hey Draco! You said you will tell us how Pyrrha and Ruby got together with that Ryder guy!" Nora shouts.

"Oh right, I forgot," Draco said. He picked up the orb that held the universe. Before he opened the menu, he held it up and a red beam shot out into the screen pulling the universe back into the orb. He then opened the menu and looked up the answer for Nora. As he did so, Pyrrha and Ruby leaned in wondering how their counterpart fell for a guy that's not Jaune.

"Hmm. Apparently, when Jaune disappeared both teams were depressed. It was during this Ryder was assigned to take Jaune's place with Pyrrha being made leader. From then on, Ryder seeing how both teams were depressed went and did everything he could to make them happy again. In short, he succeeded with most of you. It was when it came to Pyrrha and Ruby that made it difficult for him."

"Yeah, I can imagine why." Yang said. Taiyang and Qrow eyes narrowed as they didn't like where that was heading.

"Ryder learned that both loved Jaune and thus, was most affected by his disappearance and felt more guilt than the others. It took him most of their first semester, but he managed to help them from their depression and in doing so, won their affections. But of course, problems issued when both confessed at the same time."

"Let me guess," Weiss spoke up "Ruby suggested they share Ryder and they agreed?"

"…Yes."

"Aww my bestie knows me so well." Ruby said, hugging Weiss.

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss responds, trying to pry Ruby off her.

"But yeah, that's how they got together," Draco said, putting the orb away careful to not reveal that they ended up breaking up with Ryder at a point "Anyway, this next world is more of an opening to a universe."

"Oooh, like theme songs?" Nora asks, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"And I believe Yang will definitely like this world."

"Really? Then put it in and let's get to watching it." Yang said.

"Right but for viewings such as these, I have to ask to wait till after it's over to give me your thoughts." When everyone nods, Naruto tossed up another Verseball which opened and shot the next viewing into the screen.

_**~Machine Gun fired as Music starts up~**_

** It shows eight motorcycles in a huge garage that seems to be teched out. Then eight pairs for feet began moving toward the motorcycles. They each began mounting the bikes till the last one showed to be Jaune.**

_**Hundred miles an hour on a dead-end road**_

_**I Need a Little Detroit in my soul**_

_**Every nights hotel a different name**_

_**It's Part of the game**_

** It shows the eight driving through the city at high speed, weaving through travel with incredible ease. Then it shows Jaune and Ren fighting gang members using martial arts. Another scene shows them chilling with Pyrrha and Nora under a tree.**

_**Everybody wants to be just like me**_

_**Fame and Fortune is their Fantasy**_

_**I Gotta Get Back where the life was pretty**_

_**Rockin' All the Way to the Motorcity**_

** It shows Ruby and Weiss confronting a person hidden behind the shadows. Another shows Yang and Nora driving their motorcycles chasing after someone. Next scene is Ren and Blake going undercover to a rival gang to figure out their next plan.**

_**Motorcity**_

** It shows Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha.**

_**Motorcity**_

** It shows Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.**

_**Motorcity**_

** It then shows all eight together.**

_**I'm Rockin' All the way to the Motorcity**_

_**I've Gotta Smell the Diesel in the Detroit Air**_

_**Run A little 40 weight through my hair**_

_**Chased my dreams Now I'm chasing memories**_

_**Of All that was me**_

** It shows Jaune comically running away from a blushing, yet highly furious Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby and Yang are having a sister bath time to bond more. Ren had his hand on his forehead while riding his motorcycle due to Nora "expositioning" a café of their pancakes.**

_**Gotta Get Right back where I started From**_

_**Gotta Overhaul My Body Before I Run**_

_**Leavin'll be hard, No, it's never easy**_

_**I'm gonna make My mark on the Motorcity**_

** Jaune, Yang and Ren are running toward their motorcycles as gunfire was going all around them. Weiss and Nora jumped out a window just as an explosion occurred. It then showed Sun hiding behind a building corner as if he is trying to escape, not knowing of a shadowy figure with a red blade preparing to end him. Next scene shows Jaune jumping from a high point as his motorcycle drove up a ramp into the air.**

_**Motorcity**_

** It shows Jaune, Yang, and Blake in the shower, all three naked and getting frisky as they kiss one another.**

_**Motorcity**_

** It shows Jaune kissing Weiss, lowering her jacket from her shoulders as Ruby kiss his neck.**

_**Motorcity**_

** It showed Pyrrha on her back, chest bare as Jaune's face is buried between her legs.**

_**Gonna make my mark on the Motorcity**_

** A montage then shows the city of Vale as the music began its instrumental. The images went to downtown to the suburbs to even the dangerous part of town.**

_**Need a Little Detroit Back in my Soul**_

_**Let me Get back to a life I know**_

_**Where the Music's Rocking and the Girls are pretty**_

_**Motorcity**_

** Next scene shows Jaune courting Winter. Then it shows James at a computer console along with Jaune and Ren looking at crime.**

_**Motorcity**_

** An explosion was going on as Jaune, Nora and Ren drove their motorcycles through an abandoned factory.**

_**Motorcity**_

** The group are having a picnic in an open field, their motorcycles parked up on a hill behind them.**

_**Motorcity**_

**It reveals Team JNPR and RWBY driving their motorcycles toward the screen before the screen transitioned to show them driving into the distance.**

_**I'm Rocking All The Way to the Motorcity**_

**It ends with all eight standing in front of, behind of, or sitting on their respective motorcycle.**

**~Music ends~**

**Viewing Ends**

Draco held up the Verseball and brought the world back through the red beam. He turned to the audience and asks:

"What did you think?"

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Yang shouts over the moon in joy.

"Don't have to shout in my ear." Weiss said, annoyed.

"But Weiss, we all rode motorcycles! And from the looks of it, it's our main mode of transportation!"

"And did you see all the cool stuff that our other selves were doing," Nora chimed in "I can't wait to see a full viewing of it!"

"I'm surprised I was allowed near one." Ruby said. Blake didn't say anything as she was worried about the Sun in that universe. It was brief but he was about to be killed by Adam as that was his blade. She felt a nudge and looked up to see Sun smiling.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm sure my counterpart will be alright." He said.

"…I hope you're right." Blake replies.

"So…I have a question." Qrow said toward Draco.

"Shoot." Draco mutters.

"Any idea why my nieces seem ready to get down and dirty with the kid?"

"Yes, I want to know myself." Taiyang agrees, a chilling smile on his face.

"Yes. Please inform me why my sister and from the looks of it, myself engage in such activities." Winter adds.

"Um…hold on. Naruto, take over." And with that, Draco left (escaped) the room. Luckily, he actually do have something important to take care of.

"Well, guess I'm left to bring in the next guests." Naruto said.

"Others are coming?" Ozpin asks.

"Yup and here they are." A portal opened to reveal a group of fourteen and they are: Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, Sienna Khan, Adam Taurus, Ilia Amitola, Raven Branwen, Vernal, Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder Fall.

"Well…isn't this a surprise." Cinder said, smiling.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And complete. I bet you didn't expect another one so quick, didn't ya? I figured I will get this small chapter out the way. And actually, it's an actual story I'm thinking of creating. And it is also a point to bring in fourteen guests at the end. I have a few more guests to bring in after this. Some people going to ask how am I going to manage all these people? Well, I'll figure it out and you will see the results when I get to that point. I wonder how many people can guess where I got the song from without looking it up. I closed the polls for "Which Ranger You Like Best?" and opened up the polls for "Which pairing you like my next story to be centered on?" It allows you two votes, so be sure to vote for your top two Jaune pairings. If you been with the story and already favorite and followed, then please leave a review on what you like and suggestions for future viewings. If you are new, be sure to favorite, follow and review what you think of it so far. If you have a question, you can send me a PM and I will get back to you as soon as possible. So see you next time. And so we go~**


	5. Chapter 5: Paw Prints of the Heart

**Venturing Into the Arcverse**

**pittsacee: Thank you for the review. I will work on it when I have time.**

**marseldagistani: Hmm haven't seen it but will add it to the list of things I have to watch/play**

**kingofheroes906: Heard of it, didn't see it. Wish I did, well I'll watch it.**

**MM Browsing: Yup, I will work on it when I have time. I do have an idea of the memory as a plot. How so...I won't say. Yes, I know about Black Lagoon. Yes, I'm planning on doing HSOTD, HxH, and HS DxD. The voting is for a new story if I come up with one.**

**NoNameNoBrain: I know which version I will do for Jojo Bizarre Adventures.**

**Siegnir: I have to watch a walkthrough of the game due to not playing it before.**

**X3runner: That would be funny. And that is something that I see myself incorporating. Probably not now though. I am planning to include some Chibi versions in the future.**

**Obsidian Nova Arc: Interesting. I could find something military related (ideas of which) or just come up with my own.**

**jijima05: I'm not sure what you mean.**

**Kitsuna G: You're welcome. I am planning on doing the entire game of God of War. So be on the look out for the first chapter.**

**Getsuga Said So: You mean the movie 300? With the Spartans?**

**1v2: Interesting. Though I feel it's something that could be in it's own story. I will think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the content that appears in this story of a journey.**

**Shoutout: Shoutout to LordHellPhoenix for allowing me to use his story: Paw Prints of the Heart. Please go check it out plus his other stories.**

* * *

**Ch. 5 Paw Prints of the Heart**

"Okay, and that is why we summoned you here." Naruto said. He just explained to the new group on why they are here. Of course, it was after he had to calm the previous group who was ready to attack the villains. Due to that, he teleported all their weapons to a safe, and disabled those who weapons are on their bodies such as Mercury. He even decided to suppress the more offensive Semblances just in case.

"Why do we have to watch this human?" Sienna asks, crossing her arms while glaring at the Schnee sisters.

"Well…as I explained, the Multiverse holds plenty universes. He could be a hero, a villain or anything in between. Who knows, you may see a universe he leads the White Fang to victory." Naruto answers.

"To victory you say? Hmm…Adam, Ilia, please take note of this Jaune Arc."

"Very well." Adam agrees, neutrally.

"But…won't our memory be erased?" Ilia asks.

"That may be the case, but who knows what our future could lead even without our interference." Ilia nods as she agrees. Ghira frowns toward the trio, sighing internally as he wonders where he went wrong. Movement to his left caught his attention, so he looks and saw someone he thought he would never see again.

"Dad…Mom…" Blake said softly.

"Oh, my Kitten!" Kali squeals. She rushed up and hugs Blake tightly. Blake is shocked at the action. She thought they would hate her after she left them. After she said so much horrible things to them…calling them cowards. It appears Ghira could sensed her thoughts because he said:

"We don't hate you Blake, the only thing we felt was worry for your safety and hope you return home to us."

"B-But I said so many terrible things to you." Blake said.

"Those things are nothing compared to what we would feel if something bad happened to you." Kali said, soothingly. Blake let her tears fall as she returned the hug. Ghira notes her twitching bow and reach up to remove it. Blake didn't stop him as he removed her bow to free her ears. He then joined in the group hug. Yang, who was standing at a distance, smiled at the family reunion before she turned toward her own parent. The one she been looking for so long.

Raven was currently sitting down alongside Vernal, with her eyes closed. Yang had so many questions she wanted to ask her. The main question she wanted to ask was why did she leave? That is the question she wants answered the most. But she don't know how she should feel. Should she feel joy or anger? She wants to feel anger but deep down, there is joy. But…how will their conversation go? She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks over to see Taiyang.

"I know you have questions, so do I," Taiyang said "But let wait for a more opportune moment after the viewing."

"Yeah…okay." Yang agrees. As they turned away, Raven opened her eyes and looks to them. For a moment, longing entered her eyes before returning to her stoic stare.

"Well Neo, I wonder how we will be played as if we show up in these viewings." Roman said.

"It won't matter as we will do it in style." Neo signed while holding up said sign.

"Right you are." Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were sitting to themselves. Emerald asks:

"Why do you think our memory will be erased?"

"Well…apparently they don't want us to alter our future by using knowledge we gather from here," Cinder answers "Who knows, maybe our actual future may show up."

"Either way, it best to sit back and watch the movies." Mercury said.

"I wonder who we get to see Jaune as." Velvet said, as she and Coco joined the other Beacon and Haven students.

"So far, we seen Jaune as a ninja, a Ranger and part of a motorcycle gang with the rest of team and Team RWBY." Ruby explains.

"Hmm, I wonder if they willing to show us those worlds." Coco wonders.

"You can indeed." Draco said, as he entered the room.

"We can?"

"Yes, I downloaded the viewings to your scrolls. And before you ask, they will be deleted either after you fully viewed them or leave this place. So take your seats as I have the next world." He held up a Verseball but unlike others, this one had a phoenix on it.

"That looks different." Nora points out.

"Yes, it is because this universe is one I requested from another person like me."

"Really? Who is he?" Neptune asks.

"His name is LordHellPhoenix."

"Cool name." Sun compliments.

"Yeah, it is. Without further ado, lets get to it." Draco tossed up the Verseball which opened and shot into the screen.

**Jaune Arc threw his arms above his head and he released the biggest yawn he could. "Man, that English final was torture. I thought my brain was turning to mush." He was dressed in his usual attire of black sneakers, jeans and a black hoodie underneath a brown jacket, which was open. He also had a black, one shoulder bookbag over his right shoulder. He lowered his arms as he said that to his two companions, who have been his best friends since high school, and stuck his hands into his jean pockets.**

**The only woman of the group chuckled at his tired expression, "See, Jauney? This is why you should've studied more." Nora said cheerfully as she patted him on the back with her usual degree of strength, which was more than normal. Jaune would usually cringe in pain but he was too tired to care at the moment. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink heart on the chest with a pink skirt and white boots that went up to her knees. She also had her signature navy blue and pink bomber jacket.**

**Jaune just gave her a heatless glare, "I did study. All week. That's how I know I passed. That does not mean it helped with my brain turning to mush."**

**"Jaune, it is impossible for a brain to turn to mush from strain. You know this. Although, we are proud of you for all the work you put into preparing." Lie Ren stated from the other side of Nora. He was wearing black boots, white pants and a green turtleneck under a black jacket. He just looked at his best friend with a small smile.**

**Jaune smiled at him, "Thank you, Ren. I appreciate you being such a **_**great **_**friend." Jaune emphasized as he just glared back at Nora. Who just stuck her tongue out at him. That got all three friends to laugh as they walked down the street and away from Beacon University, one of the best colleges in Vale. They were currently finishing up their Sophomore year and had just done their last final. At least Ren and Nora did, Jaune had one last one in a couple of days for his History course.**

"I can totally see us having that interaction." Nora said.

"Yes, though it most likely will be you who complains." Ren responds. Nora laughed as she looks off, scratching her head.

**The three luckily only lived a few blocks away from campus, which meant they could save on gas money and get some exercise. It was getting a bit cooler since it was Autumn but it wasn't enough to make them uncomfortable. "Well since we're all done for the day, why don't we go out and have some fun. It's been forever since we've all hung out!" Nora said happily as she skipped in front of them to lead the way.**

**Jaune just gave her a deadpanned expression, "Nora, you two were literally at my place a couple of days ago. You two even stayed over."**

**"I meant out on the town!" she crossed her arms with a pout as she continued to walk backwards. That made the two of them chuckle at her. She stomped her foot, "I'm serious! Come out with us, Jaune! Please!" She leant forward on the balls of her feet towards him and Jaune stopped just to look at her. She was looking up at him with big, watery eyes with her hands clenched together under her chin. It would've worked, if Jaune didn't grow up with seven sisters. He was more concerned that if she leant forward anymore, she may fall onto the sidewalk.**

"...SEVEN SISTERS!?" everyone shouts in disbelief.

"His mom is the toughest woman I have yet to meet." Qrow said, shaking his head.

"His dad must be very lucky." Mercury comments. Ruby, meanwhile, is plotting ways to convince Jaune on giving her more cookies since she now knows why her patented puppy dog eyes doesn't work on him. She also wonders if Jaune has the same stamina as his- she internally smacked herself to stop that thought. Unknown to her, two others did the same.

**Jaune just gave her a tiny smile, "I would love to Nora but I wasn't joking when I said I was exhausted. I kinda just wanna go home to rest up and study up for my final. After I'm done with that, I will gladly go out and celebrate. Deal?"**

**Nora dropped her arms and pouted more. She then slowly stood back up and crossed her arms again, "Fine." She said in annoyance. She then pointed her finger into his face, any closer and she would be poking his nose. "But you'll be paying. Got it?"**

**Jaune rolled his eyes with a smile before he gently took her hand and pushed it away from his face, "Alright, alright." With that, she threw her arms into the air and cheered. With the ginger going back to her usually cheery self, the three continued to walk down the next two blocks, talking and just enjoying their time together. At the end of the second block, the three said their goodbyes: Nora hugged Jaune tightly while Ren just gently squeezed his shoulder. Jaune waved goodbye to the couple as they walked into their apartment.**

**With that, he sighed to himself and continued down the street for a few more blocks to go to his own apartment. A bit sullener than he was before. He wasn't lying to Nora when he gave his excuse to not go out, but it was seventy-five percent of the reason why. The other reason was that he didn't want to feel like a third wheel. And as much as they told him they didn't see him that way, and he believed them completely, sometimes it just felt like he was in the way. 'It isn't like we can double date anymore.' He thought to himself sadly and making him feel just a bit worse.**

**Back in high school, the three of them were very close friends along with the last member of their merry band, Pyrrha Nikos. She was a star athlete and a brilliant student to the school. But to them, she was just a quirky young woman that just wanted some great friends. As time went on, Jaune and Pyrrha were able to convince their other two friends to finally go for it and get happily together. And not long after that, Pyrrha told Jaune about her own feelings, shocking him before he gladly revealed he had the same for her.**

"PYRRHA! See?! Your counterpart confessed to Fearless Leader and he returned your feelings! You should do the same!" Nora exclaims. Pyrrha smiles happy that in this universe, she and Jaune had dated. But her smile turned into a frown as she took note of what Jaune just mentioned.

"Did something happen?" she thought.

**That should've been their happily ever after but life rarely works out that way. After graduation, they all planned on going to Beacon but Pyrrha got a full scholarship to her dream school. She was beside herself with that information. She wanted to go but at the same time, wanted to stay with her best friends and boyfriend. A selfish part of Jaune wanted her to stay but he didn't want to be the reason why she regretted the chance of a lifetime. So sadly but resolutely, he told her she should go for it. That night, the two just held each other and cried themselves to sleep.**

**The couple and their best friends spent the next few weeks just enjoying as much time as they could with each other. And when the day came for her to leave on her plane, they all had an emotionally goodbye. Tearful hugs were exchanged between herself, Ren and Nora. The two then gave Pyrrha and Jaune space for their own goodbye: they held each other tightly, not wanting to let go. "You need to go." Jaune said weakly and she reluctantly nodded her head. They then shared one last loving, but no less forlorn kiss, before he let her go. He stayed until he saw her plane take off, that's when he gave one last shuddering sigh before he went to reunite with Nora and Ren.**

"Aww…at least they have a long-distance relationship." Nora said.

"I…don't think it's going to work out." Blake spoke up. Nora glared at Blake as if she just jinxed it. Ren sighs as he placed a hand on Nora, and used his Semblance to calm her down. At least his is one of the ones not being repressed.

**They were all still able to keep in contact with one another through calls, texting and even video chatting. It got harder to do towards the end of their semesters due to finals but that was expected. Jaune and Pyrrha tried their best to make this work. And during their breaks from school, Pyrrha would fly back to spend the weeks with her boyfriend and best friends. So, even if things were different, they tried their best to make things work.**

**That was until a few months back. Jaune was having a hard time contacting Pyrrha through their usual methods and he was starting to get worried. That's when he got **_**the text**_**. It was a text telling him that she was breaking up with him. She felt it was unfair to both of them to be with someone that they **_**really**_** couldn't be together with. She went on to say that she still loved him, more than anything, but he deserved better than having such a stressful relationship to deal with along with school and work. She ended it with saying that maybe they could try again when both their lives were more stable and that no matter what, she'd always cherish their time together.**

"W-What?" Pyrrha stammers. She broke up with him?! Why would her alternate self do that? She couldn't imagine doing that in their universe. There had to be a good reason for it. It had to be-

"It seems Invincible Girl found a new love." Mercury comments.

"What was that?" Yang asks, glaring at the assassin.

"Why would she breakup with him if she oh so loved the guy? She obviously must've been cheating on him and that text was just official."

"We don't know that you jerk!" Ruby said. Mercury shrugs as he returned his attention to the screen.

**It hurt him, to be brutally honest. And he wasn't even mad that she did it over a text. He knew that she felt this was best for both of them and if she saw his face or heard his voice, she wouldn't be able to do it. If there was one thing about Pyrrha he cherished, it was the way she tried to do what she felt was right. No matter what. So, out of respect, he stopped contacting her. That was over almost four months ago.**

**Nora and Ren had found out almost instantly and had tried everything to help him out. After a few days, he was back to his usual self, at least on the surface. It still hurt him, even to this day. But who could blame him? Pyrrha was one of his best friends and the first woman he could honestly say he loved. So, for now, distance was the best thing to do. Until the pain dulled enough to where he could talk to her again.**

**He pulled himself from his thoughts just in time to arrive in front of his apartment building. It was a three story building that held many apartments but it was his home. He walked inside and went to the staircase to go up to the second floor. He went down the hallway to his apartment towards the end of said hall. He pulled his key out to unlock the door before he opened it and walked inside.**

**He was immediately in his living room. His couch was across from the door against the wall and just to the left of the door to the hallway. In the center of it was a smallish, white ball-shaped object. There was a coffee table set in front of the couch and an end table was set on either side of it with a lamp on both. Only one was on though, to save on power with him not home. On the right wall was his tv set up on top of his entertainment stand with some movies and his gaming console in the center of it. To the left of that, in the corner, was a writing desk and a rolling chair. On the top of it was his laptop, both closed and off. There were several textbooks and papers in stacks on it as well. On the left side of the door was his last piece of furniture, his old armchair he brought from his family's house.**

"At least he's managing alright." Taiyang said.

"Yeah, can understand why his partner wanted to wait till their lives are more stable." Qrow agrees.

**He closed the door behind him and relocked it. "I'm home!" he said just loud enough to be heard throughout the apartment. He pulled his bag over his shoulder before he placed it on the armchair. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coatrack that was drilled into the wall on the right side of the door. He was about to take off his shoes, to not track dirt onto the carpeted floor, when he felt something rub against his leg.**

**He looked down and wasn't surprised to see a smaller than normal black, tabby cat rubbing up against him. What was unusual though was that the cat's stripes and markings were red. Although, it was something that he grew to love about the adorable cat. All that made the white collar around her neck stick out more prominently. The small cat stopped rubbing and looked up at Jaune with her silver eyes and meowed an adorable little meow at him.**

**Jaune just smiled down at her, "Hello, Ruby. Did you miss me?"**

"Wait…that's me?" Ruby asks, surprised.

"It appears so." Weiss answers then toward Draco for confirmation who nods.

"Awww cat-Ruby is just as adorable!" Yang cooed.

"Stop it Yang!" Ruby whines, hiding in her hood.

**She meowed again in response before she stood up on her hindlegs and started to pull on his pantleg with her claws. He just reached down and gently picked her off the ground and cradled her in his right arm. She didn't struggle and just settled into his arm and started to rub her head against his neck and underside of his chin. Already, she was starting to purr and Jaune just smiled. "Did my little kitty feel neglected?" he asked her as he started to rub under her chin with his index finger. The answer he received was just louder purring.**

**As he tried to pull his finger away, she managed to grab it with both her paws to try to stop him from pulling away. He just smiled at her, "I need that, you know." She meowed again, this one sounding more like a whine.**

**Before he could do or say anything, the two heard something barreling down the hallway. He turned just in time to see a yellow blur rush into the room before he hissed in pain. The blur, which was now revealed to be another unusually colored cat, was now wrapped around his right leg. This cat was much bigger than Ruby and was much furrier. It currently had the claws on its front paws in his leg and was gnawing on his knee playfully. Although, it still hurt a bit. It's very fluffy, blonde tail was swishing back and forth as it growled lightly.**

**"Damn it, Yang." Jaune said in annoyance. He then gently placed Ruby on top of the armchair. She sat there patiently as just looked upon her master and 'sister' in their usually greeting. Jaune referred to them as sisters since he had found them together and were close but he wasn't sure on that. He knew Yang was older than Ruby but she was not old enough to be her mother.**

"Oh wow, I'm a cat too?" Yang asks.

"Yup." Naruto assures.

"I sense a running theme." Ren said.

"Ditto." Neptune agrees.

"But you and Ruby are still sisters." Taiyang said, smiling to his daughters. Ruby and Yang smiles to one another, and Ruby let Yang pull her into side hug.

**Jaune bent down and wrapped his hand around the scruff of the Maine coon cat on his shin, causing Yang to freeze up. He then started to massage the back of her neck, underneath her black collar, and soon she was purring loudly. He felt her claws release his leg and her teeth leaving his jeans so she could start to rub her cheek against his leg. With that, he placed each of his hands under her arms and pulled her up so he was looking at her face. She just stared back at him with her lilac colored eyes with the usual light of mischief in them.**

**"Why? Why do you do this to me?" he asked her. Her only response was to lean forward and start to lick the tip of his nose. He tried to keep his serious expression but it soon melted with a smile. He just sighed, "Troublemaker." Was all he said as he pulled her to his chest and resumed rubbing the back of her neck. Her loud purring filled the room once again and he could feel her licking his neck as a show of affection.**

**He would be more furious if she was actually trying to hurt him but he knew she wasn't. He still clearly remembered the time when he came back after classes and saw police cars outside his apartment building. Apparently, someone tried to break into his apartment and Yang attacked him. The man had several deep cuts and bites across his body. The commotion was enough of a signal to have his neighbor, Scarlet David, to call the police. It was still hilarious to see the two officers looking in fear upon the large, fluffy cat. That was until she saw him and she quickly ran up him and into his arms, where she devolved into a purring and cuddling mess. The confused looks on their faces were amazing.**

"Wow cops afraid of a cat. They're so lame." Ilia mocks. Neo silently laughed as she wonders if she can train a cat to do just that. Then she and her Dum-Dum don't have to worry about cops raiding their hideouts.

"Hey, they should be afraid. Very afraid." Yang gloats, causing her family sighs at her antics.

**"Did you protect the place while I was away?" he asked her as he kept up his petting. She pulled away from his neck and looked up at him with a confident meow. He just chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "That's my Big Girl."**

**As soon as he did that, he heard a faint growling. Her turned back to the armchair to see that Ruby was staring at the two or to be precise, Yang. He looked from her to Yang, still in his arms and the older cat was just staring back. Jaune just sighed, "Fine." He loosened his arms and Yang jumped from him to the chair. Ruby being one step ahead had already jumped from the top of the chair to the seat before jumping down to the floor. Yang quickly followed but as soon as she was on the ground, the tabby jumped on her and the two devolved into wrestling on the ground. Jaune just watched the two play with a smile as he thought about how different his life would be if he hadn't gotten them four months ago, not long after Pyrrha broke his heart.**

"Go me! Kick Yang's butt!" Ruby shouts.

"Oh please, like you could beat me." Yang responds.

"Oh yeah?" Next thing, Ruby launched herself into Yang and the two began wrestling like their counterparts.

"Must you really?" Weiss asks, annoyed.

**Jaune then heard an annoyed growl come from the couch to his right and across the room. He looked and wasn't surprised to see the white ball slowly uncurl to reveal it was a purely white Siamese cat wearing a light blue collar. The leant forward to stick her rear end into the air to stretch her back and her forelegs. She then sat down on the couch with her tail wrapped around herself, the epitome of poise, as she just stared at the two other cats wrestling around on the floor and causing a ruckus.**

**Jaune kept the smile on his face as he took off his sneakers and placed them on the shoe rug right under the coat rack. Once he did, he started to walk across the room to the couch. That was when she turned to look at him with her icy blue eyes, a vertical scar running down her left eye stuck out a bit but he had never been bothered by it. He slowly reached out and gently started to pet her head, which she reluctantly allowed. "Hey, Weiss. How was your day?" he asked rhetorically.**

"It seems your cat counterpart is like you." Blake said.

"Like dealing with two dolts known as sisters." Weiss responds. The White Fang members all felt it would be justice to see the Schnee on screen to get hit by the car.

**The cat just looked up at him as she allowed him to pet her. She gave him a stand offish huff but Jaune was unfazed by it. He chuckled slightly, "I shouldn't be surprised. You made sure Ruby and Yang didn't trash the place?" This time she gave a brief but prideful meow. "Thought as much. Thank you, Angel." He notice her eyes move from him to the other two cats and once she knew they weren't watching, she leant into his touch and purred quietly.**

"Oh, does my eyes deceive me," Yang said, as she had a struggling Ruby in a headlock "You only show affection to Vomit Boy if we're not watching? Maybe we should lock you two in a dorm room and-"

"Ms. Xiao Long, you will not use any dorm rooms for whatever you got planned." Glynda states, glaring at the blonde brawler. Yang simply whistles while looking off as Ruby got free and tried again.

**Jaune just kept gently rubbing her head. Weiss was always like this. It took him a while for her to even let him pet her. Now, she would allow it but she wouldn't allow herself to show how much she actually enjoyed it if anyone else was watching, the other cats included. It took him the better part of the first month for her to get to this point but he was glad he got her to open up. Even if he only had her for about half the time he had the other two, he cared deeply about her.**

**He stopped with his petting when he saw Ruby run out of the living room and down the hallway. Yang was right behind her and the two vanished into the kitchen before he heard, what he assumed to be a broom or mop crash to the ground. He took away his hand from the snow colored cat as he sighed. He then turned to her with a tired look and she looked up to him with the same exact look. "I'll be right back." He told her and she meowed back.**

**He started to walk down the hallway as Ruby and Yang ran back down the hallway, almost taking him out in the process. He looked into the kitchen as he walked by and confirmed that it was a broom they knocked over. He elected to ignore that for the time and went all the way to the end of the hall to the left. He opened the door into his bedroom. It was simple: a bed with a nightstand to the right of it and a small lamp on it, a dresser on the right wall and on the left was his closet that was cracked open. He had a few posters on the walls from bands to anime to video games. Only other things were two cats beds, side by side, against the wall right next to his dresser.**

**He walked in and sat down at the end of his bed before he collapsed backwards with a sigh. He just stared up at the ceiling for a bit before he just closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was still tired and the dour mood he started to get into on his way home wasn't doing him any favors. Honestly, he just wanted to lay there for a while and hopefully his mood would be better.**

**That was the plan but that is when he heard his closet door squeak open. He opened his eyes and turned his head in that direction. He saw a black cat with a violet collar yawn as she walked out of the closet. She walked out of the closet completely and sat down on the ground so she could clearly look up at Jaune with her amber eyes as she meowed at him.**

"Oh Kitten, you're in this!" Kali squeals.

"Mom!" Blake whines embarrassed. Adam hummed softly as he remembered a dream from simpler times. The cat of Blake on screen is the same as the dream.

"Soon my love, we will cross paths again." He thought, his right hand tapping his leg as if itching to draw Wilt.

**He gave her a small smile, "Did I interrupt your nap, Blake? Sorry about that." He knew she would go in there to nap since it was dark and quiet. Plus, the other cats usually didn't bother her when she was in there. He looked back up to the ceiling, "Just give me a few minutes and I'll get out of your hair. Or fur…" he told her as he closed his eyes.**

**He laid there for about a minute, undisturbed. Then he felt a weight settle onto the bed to his right and a furry head rub against his right cheek. He just raised his arm and started to pet her. She stopped rubbing against his face and he stopped petting her. He laid there for about another minute until her felt the same weight settle onto his chest. He opened his eyes to see Blake sitting on his chest and just staring at him.**

**He just held her gaze for a bit before he sighed and smiled up at her. "Affectionate today, are you?" She meowed at him. He chuckled and reached up and started to pet her but more enthusiastically than before. For her part, she settled for laying down on his chest and purr in content as he did so. He just smiled up at the ceiling as that was going on. Blake was the cat he had for the longest amount of time, over six months by now and she just had ways of making him feel better by doing very little. And that made him cherish her all the more.**

"Hey, just like you Blake. I feel better around you even if you don't do much." Sun said, grinning. Blake shook her head, yet she had a smile. Ghira noticed, and his eyes narrowed at Sun.

"I don't like him." He mutters.

**He came back to reality when he felt her gently start to pat his nose with her paw. He looked down and she pulled away before she meowed at him with a needy look in her eyes. He just grinned, "You hungry?" She meowed instantly. "Alright. You gonna get off or do I need to carry you?"**

**She just looked him in the eyes but didn't even begin to move. He raised an eyebrow, "What is with you today?" he asked as he sat up. He held her close as she shifted to lay on the entirety on his forearm as he walked out of the room. The entire time she just purred as her tail swished back and forth by his elbow. While his hand gently rubbed her chest as he made his way to the kitchen.**

"Remember Ghira, Blake used to do that to you," Kali said smiling 'She wouldn't move unless you picked her up."

"Yes, that she did." Ghira chuckles. Blake covered her face, feeling Yang's teasing smile directed at her since she and Ruby stopped wrestling.

**As he walked in, he went to the broom on the ground and picked it up. He then went to the corner and leant it against the wall alongside his mop. He walked to the wall that was opposite of the door where there was a large metal bowl that held the water for his cats. He noticed it was about half full, so he picked it up and went to the sink to fill it up.**

**As it was filling with water, he could hear two of his cats running through the halls. The two most likely heard what he was doing and were rushing to get fed. He turned off the water and turned around with the water bowl in hand, just in time to see the sisters run into the kitchen and instantly start to slide on the tiles. Luckily, the two managed to get traction before they slammed into the wall. Luckier for Ruby since Yang would've driven her into the wall further. Weiss walked into the room a few seconds later, as calm as ever, as he placed the water bowl back on the floor.**

**That was when he finally put Blake back down on the ground, much to her annoyance. She sat down and looked up at him along with the other three, all waiting patiently for their food. Although, Ruby did meow up at him and he knew what she was asking for. He went over to the fridge and took out a half gallon of milk and about half of a remaining rotisserie chicken. He walked back over to the counter by the sink and grabbed a small bowl right next it. He opened up the milk and poured a bit into the bowl before he placed it down beside the water. As soon as his hand was clear, Ruby ran over and started to lap up the milk like no tomorrow.**

**He had found out very early on in his ownership of her, that she loved milk. So, he would give her a small amount before he fed her. He never had to worry about the others trying to take it from her since they never showed any interest in the dairy product. Not that Ruby seemed to mind.**

"That's because milk will help you grow!" Ruby states.

**With that, he started to pull chunks off the chicken and started to place them in a yellow bowl and about half of that amount into a red one. He then reached up into the cabinet above him and pulled out a can of tuna and a can of beef flavored cat food. He opened both before putting the tuna in a black bowl and the cat food into a white one. With that, he placed each bowl in front of the respective colored cats and they all started to eat. Ruby immediately after her milk was done.**

**He picked up the milk bowl and placed it in his sink before rinsing out the two cans so he could recycle them later. He put the milk and chicken back into the fridge before grabbing the leftover pasta he had so he could have his own dinner. He put it in the microwave just as his cats finished their own food. He picked the bowls and put them in the sink as well, he'd do them once he had finished eating.**

**He grabbed his pasta when it was done and made his way to the living room with his cats either following or leading the way. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television as he ate. Blake and Weiss jumped up onto the couch with him to relax; Blake on the back of the couch and Weiss on the cushion next to his. While Yang and Ruby were wrestling on the floor again. His attention split between watching whatever was on the television and watching the sisters playing with each other with a content smile.**

**When he was done, he washed all the dishes before making himself some coffee to help with the rest of his night. Going back to the living room, he went to his writing desk and turned on his laptop. He started to go over some of his notes to prepare himself for his upcoming final. That proved to be more difficult than he had thought. His mind was already tired and the coffee was doing very little to revitalize him. His eyes went across his notes but he wasn't retaining any of the information. He ended up rereading the same notes over and over.**

**He eventually stopped and gently massaged his eyelids as he sighed in a mix of exhaustion and annoyance. He felt one of his cats jump into his lap before the top of their head started to run against the underside of his chin. He pulled his hand away and opened his eyes to see that it was none other than Yang, who had decided she wanted attention and his studying could wait. He just looked at her for a bit before she meowed at him. That just made him smile before he started to pet her. She had a point; studying was a bust right now.**

"Yeah, it's best to stop or take a break if you're not making any headway in your studies." Ren said.

"Yeah, I always get like that." Ruby agrees.

"No, you just can't focus long enough to do it." Weiss said, giving an annoyed look at Ruby.

"Not my fault!"

**He sat there and pet the large cat as she purred loudly in his lap. That lasted for a few minutes until Ruby got jealous and jumped into his lap as well. Before the two could start wrestling in his lap, that happened before and he wasn't a fan, he started to pet the smaller cat as well. That volume of the purring in the room doubled as the two started to settle down in his lap.**

**Not long after that, the two cats had fallen asleep, so her carefully moved them onto the chair as he got to his feet. The two didn't stir much besides just scooting closer to cuddle up to one another. He gave them a small smile before he went down the hall to grab his nightwear and go into the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom, to grab a shower.**

**When he came out, he was wearing black pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. He walked back into the living room and saw that all four cats were still where they were when he had left. He sat back down on the couch and started streaming a new anime he was told about. As he was doing that, Weiss got up and looked around to make sure the other cats were asleep. When she was sure they were, she made her way over to him to curl up on his lap. He just grinned and gently started to stroke her back, making her purr quietly.**

"You should be more open with your feelings Weiss; it can give wrong impressions." Winter said, smiling to her sister.

"Ugh, not you two." Weiss sighs, looking off.

**He got through several episodes before he checked the time and noticed it was just past midnight. He shut off his TV and turned off one of his lamps. "Come on, Kitties. Time for bed." With that, all four cats started to reluctantly get up and started walking out of the living room. Jaune followed right after once Weiss got off his lap. As he walked into the room, he saw Yang and Ruby curled up together on one of the cat beds. While Weiss and Blake shared the other but not lying next to each other. He yawned before he closed the door behind himself and got under the covers of his bed.**

**just laid there for a few minutes just staring up at the ceiling. As he was doing that, his mind started to go back to Pyrrha. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, "Why am I still thinking about her? Why can't I put this behind me?" He asked out loud but got no answer in return.**

NPR looks sad as they wish they could help him. Pyrrha most definitely as it's her counterpart that hurt him. As much as she don't agree with Mercury, he has a point. They don't know if the distance is the only reason she broke up. She just hopes that is the case.

**What he did get though, was a familiar meow before Ruby jumped up onto his bed. She padded over to him and curled up onto his stomach, looking up at him as she did so. He saw Yang jump up as well before following her sisters lead and curling up to sleep on his lap. Before he could question that, Blake jumped up on the other side of his bed. She squeezed herself between his right arm and his body, curling up so her head could rest against him. Finally, after a few extra seconds, Weiss did the same. She curled up on his left and had her back against him.**

NPR smiles to the RWBY girls happy they are there for Jaune. Team RWBY also smiles, glad they can help Jaune.

**Jaune just looked at his four cats now resting with him and he just couldn't help the large smile stretching across his face. "Thanks, girls. I really needed this…I love you." He added simply and was about to close his eyes to finally drift off to sleep. But that was when four different colored bright lights erupted from around him: red, yellow, light blue and violet.**

**He instantly tried to sit up in a panic but only made it halfway before stopping in shock. Sitting on his stomach was not his tabby but a beautiful, naked young woman. He could just make out the expansion of fair-skin below his eye level but was forcing himself not to lower his eyes. She had neck length black hair with red tips and a set of familiar silver eyes that just stared at him. On top of her head were a pair of red-tipped black cat ears. He just stared at her for a few seconds as she stared back before tilting her head to the side cutely, "Master?" she asked.**

**"M-master?" Jaune asked, just so confused on what exactly was going on.**

**That's when he heard a mischievous giggle and from behind the woman sitting on him, raised up another beautiful woman, which he now realized was the weight settled on his thighs. She was also fair-skinned but definitely more developed. She turned to him fully and her decency was only hidden by the head of the first woman but he could still tell how big her 'assets' were. She had bright golden hair that went down her back with a cowlick sticking up between her same colored cat ears. Her lilac eyes just stared at him with a very familiar and playful light, "I think you broke Master, Sis." she said in a teasing tone.**

**"Huh?" he asked.**

**He noticed something stir to his right and he turned towards it, coming face to face with another fair-skinned woman. He was just staring into her amber eyes before he pulled back enough to see her wavy black hair going down her form with the same colored ears on her own head. She just looked at him, not even caring that if he looked down he could see everything she had. She leant closer to him, "Are you alright, Master?" she asked in a calm tone.**

**"H-hold on! W-what's with this Master talk?" he asked as he backed up and tried to used his left arm to support himself. He froze when it landed on something soft and warm. And when whatever it was gave a gasp.**

**He slowly turned to see that a fourth woman was on the left of him. She was lithe and was actually covering her chest with her arms, unlike the other three. Her skin was paler compared to the others with long white hair running down her own back and the exact colored cat ears on her head. She had light blue eyes and had a very familiar vertical scar running down her left eye. The two stared at each other before she turned to the side, "M-master, please be careful w-where your t-touching." She said quietly as her eyes slowly darted from him then back to the side.**

**He looked down and saw that his hand was laying on her bare thigh. He quickly pulled his hand away and jumped back so now his back was pushed up against the wall. His eyes started to dart across every one of the women again as his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Each of them still just looking back at him like they wondering why he was acting the way he was. He finally took a deep breath, before shouting, "What the hell is going on!?"**

**View Ends**

Draco held up the Verseball and brought the universe back. Once he sent it back to LordHellPhoenix, he turned toward the audience and asks:

"What do you think?"

"Yeah…what the hell is going on in there at the end?" Qrow asks.

"I'm not exactly sure. This is the only part of the universe I seen."

"I was not prepared to see my daughters in the buff like that." Taiyang said, his eyes closed.

"Nor I." Ghira agrees, his own eyes closed.

"Meh, a bit boring to be honest," Mercury said "Only interested to be proven right that Nikos is cheating on the guy."

"She didn't cheat on Fearless Leader." Nora growls, wishing she had Magnhild.

"Hey, if that's not the case, there would be no need for the breakup like Mercury said." Emerald chimed in.

"She just wants both of their lives to be stable." Yang counters.

"Aren't you the ones who suppose say being stable doesn't matter as long as their love is genuine?" Cinder asks "She probably a lot more materialistic than she let that version of Arc know. Or…she found someone that is more within her league."

"That shows what you know, Pyrrha isn't materialistic at all and that version of Pyrrha is most likely the same." Weiss said.

"Funny coming from a Schnee." Adam spoke up.

"Excuse me."

"Adam." Ghira said. Adam glanced toward Ghira, looked back to Weiss, then scoffed before leaning back in his seat.

"Point is, she didn't love him enough to make the relationship work till they are able to meet again." Cinder finishes. The students wanted to reply but not sure how to reply. So, for now, they sat back down glaring at Cinder and co.

"Well…that wasn't what I had in mind." Draco thought. Soon Natsu and Happy entered the area, grinning.

"All done with the training room!" Natsu states.

"Thanks you two," Draco said then turned toward the audience "Okay, all the rooms you can visit are done and completed. After some more viewings, we will have an Intermission for you to either enjoy the rooms, eat, sleep or whatever."

"That will be nice in the long run." Ozpin said, sipping coffee from his mug.

"Till then, let me go find another universe to view." Draco walked off as Natsu, Naruto, and Happy took their seats.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And another one is completed. Again, I give a shoutout to LordHellPhoenix for letting me use his story for this chapter. This chapter was a bit difficult as I had to pick where the audience could react to. I also had trouble of incorporating some of the newer guest reactions...mainly due to what was being shown. Luckily, there is was point that could increase tensions between heroes and villains. Hopefully next chapter, I will be able to better give the new guests better reactions. I added a few more choices to 'Which Pairing Would You Like My New Story To Be Centered on?', thus added so people and vote for three. So people who voted already can gain one extra vote in case one of the added ones is one they would like to vote on. If you been with the story since the beginning and already favorite and followed, please leave a review on what you like and possible future viewings. If you are new, be sure to follow, favorite and review what you think so far. If you have a question, you can send me a PM and I will get back to you as soon as possible. So see you next time. And so we go~**


End file.
